Cinematic Records
by Jolly R
Summary: Sur son lit de mort, quels souvenirs garderait-on de sa vie ? Plusieurs persos, plusieurs couples... Du yaoi, de l'hétéro, du sang et, bien sûr, après tant d'efforts, une tasse de thé ! Recueil de O-S; 7eme : 'Rêve' Ranmao/Lau
1. By a moonlight shadow

**Titre : **_Cinematic Records_ (recueil de one-shoots)

**Chapitre : **_By A Moonlight Shadow _(sous l'ombre du clair de Lune), chapitre 1

**Auteure : **Jolly-Roger-77, qui après _"In the Dark"_ revient en force sur ce fandom !! Youhou~ !

**Personnages : **Ciel Phantomive et Sebastian Michaelis

**Rating :** K+ (à la fin, il y a un tout tout petit geste entre les deux protagonistes... Donc c'est un shônen-ai très leger.)

**Disclaimers :** Tout à **Toboso Yana**, qui elle (lui ?) aussi aime le yaoi ! _(si, si, c'est vrai !)_

**note :** Après avoir publié _"In the Dark"_, on m'a demandé de poster aussi mes autres one-shoot Kuroshitsuji... Alors plutôt que de "polluer" la section avec une grande quantités de mes mini-fics risibles... J'ai décidé de les réunir dans ce recueil, "_Cinematic Records"_ (nom de l'enregistrement vidéo des Shinigamis dans _Kuroshitsuji_)

* * *

**sommaire :**

Chapitre 1 : _By a moonlight Shadow _(Ciel/Sebastian)

Chapitre 2 : _Bring me to life _(Madam Red/Grell)

C_hapitre _3_: __Ciel s'effondre, my fair Lizzy _(Elizabeth/Lizzy)

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

**

* * *

_By a Moonlight Shadow_  
**

_-"**P**ère ! Mère !"_

Il courait dans les flammes du manoir, essoufflé. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la grande demeure désormais embrasée. Il ouvrit la porte du salon principal à la volée et se figea d'horreur et de stupeur devant la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
Sur le fauteuil de velours vert qu'il aimait tant, son père était assis, calme. Le feu courait le long de sa peau, brûlant celle-ci de manière presque langoureuse. Sa main droite était en sang. Sa mère, assise sur un sofa, au côté de son mari, subissait le même sort. Des étincelles volaient devant lui, rendant la scène plus cruelle encore.  
Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient les corps de ses parents déjà morts. Leur chair noircie par les flammes, leur peau grillée lui donna la nausée.  
Il tomba à genoux, en larmes. Pris de vertiges et de nausées, il sortit en courant hors du manoir où il avait grandi, sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

C'était... Le jour de son anniversaire. Un 14 décembre comme tout ceux qu'il avait vu avant. Il allait pouvoir dormir avec sa mère. Son père comptait lui offrir un cadeau. Il allait pouvoir rester avec ses parents qui lui liraient une histoire... Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Les quelques mois qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus durs de sa jeune existence. Il fut vendu, traîné comme un vulgaire bagage, marqué au fer chaud, puis enfin sacrifié sur un autel, tel un agneau. La douleur du couteau s'enfonçant dans son cœur... Il s'en souvient. Au moment où il mourait, au moment où son Cinematic Record défilait devant ses yeux, il prit sa décision.

_-"Ceux qui rejettent la foi, n'iront jamais au Paradis."_  
_-"Est-ce que quelqu'un croyant en un dieu t'invoquerait ?"_

Il avait osé invoquer un démon. Comment ? Et bien... Lui-même ne s'en souvenait plus exactement... Il était entre la vie et la mort à ce moment là, après tout !

Il était retourné sur les ruines de sa maison. Il avait retrouvé la bague ornée d'un diamant bleu que son père portait au doigt. Le Blue Diamond, le Fraguement de Hope, bague maudite ayant porté malheur à quiconque la portant au doigt, de Marie Antoinette aux jeunes filles victimes d'enlèvements.  
Il l'avait récupéré. Par nostalgie ou par fierté de se savoir le nouveau chef de la famille Phantomive ? Sans doute un peu des deux... Comment aurait-il le savoir lui-même ?

_-"Le dirigeant de la famille Phantomive... C'est moi, Ciel Phantomive !" _

Il avait ordonné la reconstruction du manoir, au centimètre près. Il avait retrouvé Tanaka, ancien majordome. Pourquoi lui avait survécu et pas ses parents ?

Oui... Pourquoi ?

Toute sa nouvelle vie de vengeance et de pêchés était fondée sur cette unique question : "Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils été assassinés ?"

_-"...ître."_

Une voix grave, presque réconfortante tintait à ses oreilles.

_-"Jeune Maître."_

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, doucement, comme sortant d'une torpeur ou d'un long sommeil.

_-"Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, Jeune Maître."_

Il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il se trouvait allongé dans une baignoire, de l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'au menton.

_-"Quel manque d'élégance. S'endormir durant sa douche. Quel jeune maître bien insouciant."_

Son majordome, Sebastian Michaelis, lui lança un regard empli de reproches avant de soupirer. Celui-ci passa derrière son maître, de façon à ne voir que son dos, attrapa un linge qu'il trempa dans l'eau du bain avant de se mettre à frotter les omoplates du jeune Phantomive.

Le noble fit passer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il sembla songeur quelques instants.

_-"Dis... Sebastian..."_  
_-"Qu'y a t-il, Jeune Maître ?"_

Le serviteur rinça le dos de l'aristocrate avec de l'eau glacée, ravit de voir ce dernier frissonner à ce contact.

_-"Je... Je me demandais..."_  
_-"Quoi donc ?"_

Sebastian commença à savonner le torse de Ciel, doucement mais non sans efficacité.

_-"Je..."_

Le garçon hésitait.

_-"Je..."_

Les mains du majordome passaient sur le ventre du plus jeune.

_-"Oui, jeune maître ?_" fit-il d'un ton presque encourageant.

Ciel Phantomive prit son courage à deux mains pour demander :

_-"À la fin... Mon âme... Quel goût aura t-elle ?"_

Si il s'était retourné à ce moment précis, il aurait pu entrevoir le sourire fin qui se dessinait sur le visage pâle du majordome.

_-"La vôtre sera sans doute parfaite. Épicée, relevée, avec du caractère et de la détermination. Le meilleur met dont je puisse rêver."_

Le domestique se pencha un peu, fit couler un peu d'eau fraîche sur le torse de son maître, avant de se mettre à nettoyer les cuisses de ce dernier.

Ciel reprit, comme cherchant ses mots :

_-"Et... La personne que j'aime sera t-elle triste de me voir partir ?"_

Il entendit un ricanement de la part de Sebastian.

_-"Lady Elizabeth ? Elle vous aime d'un amour sincère, profond et que rien ne pourra jamais entacher. En mourant, vous la détruirez littéralement. Elle a beau toujours sourire, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est heureuse. Elle ne désire que votre bonheur."_

_-"Non..."_

Le serviteur cessa brusquement de frotter les jambes de son maître.

_-"Comment cela non ? Malgré toutes ses preuves d'affection, en douteriez-vous encore ?"_

_-"Non..." _répéta Ciel.  
_-"C'est un argument qui se tient, menant à réfléchir, jeune maître. Mais peut-être vous viendra t-il à l'esprit de développer cette -oh combien profonde- réflexion ?"_ fit Sebastian d'un ton sarcastique.  
_-"Non..."_

Le majordome ne brusqua pas le noble. Si il voulait répéter "non" sans arrêt, libre à lui ! Après tout... C'était lui le dirigeant de la famille Phantomive, lignée contrôlant la pègre anglaise depuis bon nombre d'années.

_-"Non, Sebastian... Tu te trompes."_

La voix du jeune maître s'était étrangement brisée sur la fin. Comme il tournait le dos à son domestique, celui-ci ne fut pas entièrement sûr d'avoir vu une gouttelette chuter de la joue du comte avant de rejoindre la surface de l'eau de son bain, tel un morceau de cristal.

Ciel reprit :

_-"Je considère Elizabeth comme une sœur. Je n'ai jamais demandé à me fiancer avec elle. Même si elle m'aime d'un amour sincère. C'est en quelque sorte la seule famille qui me reste."_  
_-"Et le jeune maître peut-il me dire où il veut en venir ? Quelle est sa véritable question ?"_

Quelques minces secondes s'écoulèrent. Sebastian avait recommencé à frotter avidement les hanches de son employeur avec l'éponge emplie de savon.

_-"Sale enflure..."_ grogna le dernier Phantomive entre ses dents.  
_-"Je vous demande pardon ?"_  
_-"J'ai dis : "_sale enflure"_. C'est tout."_  
_-"Je croyais bien avoir entendu quelque chose de poli dans ce genre-là, jeune maître."_

D'autres secondes tout aussi longues et lourdes de silence passèrent. On entendit Ciel renifler le plus discrètement qu'il put. Sebastian se pencha un peu en avant et se mit à frotter les genoux de son maître, soigneusement.

_-"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Sebastian." _fit Ciel, avec la voix à peine plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.  
_-"Quand vous me demandiez si Elizabeth-Sama sera attristée par votre mort ?"_  
_-"Non. Je t'ai demandé si la personne que j'aimais allait être triste de me voir partir."_

Le majordome laissa de nouveau échapper une sorte de ricanement.

-_"C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, jeune maître... À moins que..."_  
_-"À moins que ?" _questionna Ciel.  
_-"À moins que vous n'aimiez pas Lady Elizabeth."_

Le jeune comte s'amusa soudainement à jouer avec l'eau de son bain, laissant ses mains aller et venir à la surface, créant ainsi des vagues. C'est la première fois que Sebastian le voyait agir tel un enfant.  
Gêné, le maître reprit la discussion :

_-"Je n'aime pas Elizabeth. Pas de l'amour qu'elle désire du moins."_  
_-"Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... Jeune Maître... Qui a capturé votre cœur ?" _

Le domestique vit les épaules du garçon se raidir.

_-"Imbécile."_

Le majordome prit un air faussement contrarié, que Ciel ne pouvait pas voir.

_-"Voyons, voyons, jeune maître... Ce soir, vous semblez avoir une furieuse envie de m'insulter de tout les noms, de dormir dans votre bain, au risque de vous noyez et de poser des questions évasives."_  
_-"Imbécile."_

L'homme vêtu tout de noir soupira en secouant la tête. Quel maître ! Heureusement que son âme puisse en valoir l'effort ! À cette idée, il se passa une langue évasive sur ses lèvres sèches. Il espérait que ce contrat-là ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

_-"Alors, je vais te reposer ma question, Sebastian."_  
_-"J'écoute, jeune maître."_

Le majordome rinça le reste du corps du garçon avant de se redresser, d'essuyer ses mains et de tendre une serviette à Ciel. Le petit aristocrate se leva et s'enroula dedans. Sans son cache-œil, son œil violet était plus que voyant, il était imposant.

Le sceau du contrat. Le lien qui les unissait tout les deux. Le maître et le serviteur.

Les deux iris du comte se fixèrent, résolues, sur celles presque écarlates du domestique.

_-"Sera-tu triste de me voir partir, Sebastian ?"_

C'est à ce moment que le démon remarqua les deux trainées rouges causées par les larmes se trouvant sur le doux visage du petit comte.

_-"Qui a dit que je vous abandonnerais, Jeune Maître ?"_

Sebastian remit ses gants, fit descendre Ciel de la baignoire et se mit à le frictionner à l'aide de la serviette de bain.

_-"En avalant votre âme, vous resterez avec moi... Pour l'éternité. Deux monstres comme nous causant la mort, le désespoir et l'humiliation aux êtres inférieurs... N'est-ce pas là votre souhait le plus cher ?"_

Le majordome commença à habiller le jeune maître de son ensemble vert qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Mais, en nouant le ruban autour du cou du comte, il ne put s'empêcher de poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ciel se laissa faire, peut-être trop surpris de l'initiative pour réagir. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais c'était si doux et si accueillant que le démon se surprit à se demander si la marque de ce petit baiser allait demeurer sur leurs bouches..._ Éternellement._

_

* * *

_

Voilà... J'espère que ce premier texte vous a plû... *croise les doigts*

A Bientôt !!!

(n'hésitez pas à reviewer...)

**edit : Merci beaucoup a** : **_Tania-sama_, _Cherry-kun, Loow, Kimiukis _et _Nostal-geek-x_**** pour leurs reviews et leur avis...**


	2. Bring me to life

**titre : _Cinem_****_atic Records, _**recueil de O-S sur _Kuroshitsuji__/Black Butler_

**chapitre : _Bring me to life_  
**

**persos : **Madam Red et Grell Sutcliff _-choisi par vote !_-

**rating :** T

**disclamers : **tout a Yana Toboso

**note : **J'écris_** M**adam **R**ed,_ sans _e_ a Madam... Mais le mot _madame_ a la française... J'espere que ça ne vous pertubera pas

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_-"**Q**uel beau spectacle, vous avez fait là, Madame !"_

Un clocher, une nuit de pleine lune. Sur le toit, l'air à la fois triomphant et ravi, se tenait une grande silhouette rouge.  
Sur les pavés de la petite rue surplombée par l'église, une autre silhouette rouge, mais plus frêle, plus fragile. Elle tenait un couteau dont la lame était souillée de sang. À ses pieds, un amas de chair humaine. Un cadavre déchiqueté, les organes éparpillés tout autour. Sur ce qui était autrefois un ravissant visage entouré de mèches blondes se trouvait une expression d'effroi totale. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, poussant un cri muet.

L'homme qui se trouvait sur l'église descendit d'un saut gracieux la dizaine de mètres le séparant du sol. Il se réceptionna sur ses deux jambes, l'air de rien et fit passer ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

_-"Je vous comprend, Madame. Des femmes comme elle n'ont pas le droit de vivre."_

La voix, bien d'une intonation légère, sonnait d'une manière étrangement cruelle, pleine de dégoût.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui, à genoux, tremblante, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant le corps de la personne qu'elle venait de tuer violemment.  
En entendant quelqu'un lui parler, elle s'était retourné rapidement, de ses larmes tombant au sol.

_-"Qui êtes-vous ?!"_ avait-elle hurlé, terrifiée.

L'homme s'avança vers elle. Elle le vit plus clairement. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, un ruban rouge rayé blanc noué autour de son cou. Des chaussures couleur coquelicot, au talon haut. Un sourire carnassier, des dents pointues. Deux yeux verts clairs qui se cachaient derrière une paire de lunettes rouge vive.  
Mais le plus étonnant dans cette personne résidait sans doute dans sa chevelure.  
Rouge éclatante. Elle lui arrivait dans le bas du dos, en une cascade écarlate.

La femme se leva, hésitante. Elle dévisagea le nouveau venu. Elle avait déjà tué une fois, elle pouvait bien recommencer si l'inconnu représentait un quelconque danger pour elle.  
Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas la craindre, loin de là.

Il s'approcha davantage, jeta un regard empli de dédain au corps ensanglanté qui reposait sur la pierre de la ville endormie.

Maintenant, ce fut à la tueuse de sentir une sueur froide passer dans son dos. Elle prenait peur, se demandant ce que cet homme terriblement efféminé pouvait lui vouloir, pourquoi lui ne ressentait aucune horreur à voir un cadavre le ventre ouvert, la coupable encore à ses côtés, l'arme du crime à la main.

Elle entrouvrit des lèvres tremblantes, dans le but de reposer sa question. Lui fit encore quelques pas, de sa démarche assurée, avant d'arriver à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle.

_-"Je comprend vos sentiments Madame. Je comprend ce que vous ressentez."_

Sa voix, suavement murmurée, donna des frissons à la jeune femme. Elle esquissa un pas en arrière, par réflexe sans doute, mais le talon haut de ses chaussures luxueuses écrasa quelque chose d'étrangement mou dans un bruit de succion.

L'inconnu ricana sadiquement en disant, l'air enjoué :

_-"Je crois que c'était le pancréas, ça Madame."_

La femme étouffa un cri d'effroi, semblant enfin réaliser l'entendue de son acte vengeur.

Elle ôta son pied de la masse visqueuse, l'air dégoûté. L'homme en profita pour faire passer une main à sa taille, rapprochant son sourire de l'oreille blanche de l'anglaise.

_-"Oh... Madame, si vous saviez comme je peux comprendre votre acte."_

Elle frissonna. Depuis la mort de son mari, aucun homme n'avait osé la toucher ainsi. Même l'effleurer.  
À part, bien entendu, dans ses soirées mondaines qu'elle fréquentait et auxquelles elles se livrait aux pires vices qu'une veuve puisse exercer.  
Disons, que officiellement, elle représentait le chirurgien type. Elle avait eu de longues études, fait rare pour une femme à cette époque. Mais sa famille en avait largement les moyens, bien que ses parents soient contre le fait qu'elle exerce dans cette profession.

L'autre bras de l'homme aux longs cheveux attrapa sa hanche, l'enlaçant de façon presque romantique, si le moment et l'endroit eut été autres.

_-"Moi aussi, comme vous, je rêve de pouvoir porter des enfants ! Chose malheureusement impossible, puisque je suis né homme !"_

Les quelques doutes quant au sexe de l'individu subsistant dans l'esprit de la veuve se dissipèrent en entendant cette phrase.

Les joues roses, elle se défit de l'étreinte pour demander :

_-"Et qui êtes-vous ?"_

L'être se détacha d'elle, recula un peu, prit la pose de façon grandiose en clamant :

_-"Appelez-moi Grell Sutcliff ! Shinigami professionnel !"_  
_-"Shi...nigami ?"_ demanda t-elle, hagarde.

Un sourire pour le moins "pointu" s'installa sur le visage du-dit Shinigami.

_-"Oui... Mon job consiste à ramasser les âmes des personnes sur le seuil de la mort... En fait, je dois visualiser leurs souvenirs et décider si elle doit vivre et mourir. Si elle doit continuer à vivre, je m'en vais, tout simplement. Si elle doit partir dans un autre monde... Je détache ce qui relie son âme à son passé. Et ce, grâce à ma Death Scythe !!"_

Grell Sutcliff fit sortir de nulle part une sorte de tronçonneuse géante. Il en fit rugir le moteur, l'air absolument ravi.

La jeune femme ravala un cri de stupeur en voyant l'objet.

_-"Madame !"_ reprit le faucheur, "_Laissez-moi tuer toutes ces affreuses putes avec vous ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !"_

La chirurgienne sourit faiblement. Elle laissa tomber son arme qui alla se planter dans un morceau de chair morte.

_-"Si vous le voulez."_

_**~-~-~**_

**D**ans les ténèbres de la nuit noire, à la lueur de la lune, les deux nouveaux associés regagnèrent la maison de la jeune femme. Aucun domestique ne fut mis au courant de la promenade nocturne de la maîtresse de maison et encore moins de l'heure à laquelle elle revint, avec qui et dans quel état.

D'une voix impérieuse, elle ordonna au Shinigami :

_-"Demain, je vous présenterais comme étant mon nouveau majordome personnel. Donc, si vous pouviez tenter de masquer un peu votre apparence surnaturelle... Il faut que vous ressembliez à un être humain des plus normaux. D'accord ? C'est ma condition pour que vous m'accompagniez."_  
_-"Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maîtresse."_

La docteur passa dans la salle d'eau et, à la lueur faiblissante d'une bougie, entreprit de se changer. Sa robe rouge, tâchée du sang de sa victime rejoignit rapidement le marbre du sol. La jeune femme enfila ses vêtements de nuit.  
Étant réputée pour être une femme très frivole et libérale, ses domestiques ne s'outrageaient même plus de la voir passer ses nuits uniquement vêtue d'un corset écarlate, mettant en avant ses formes généreuses, ainsi qu'une simple culotte de dentelles rouges. Elle portait également de grands bas de la même couleur, preuve qu'elle était clairement éloignée de l'étiquette.  
Beaucoup de religieux de l'époque l'aurait surnommé "vicieuse" ou "hérétique", si, le jour, elle n'avait pas cette si responsable image de baronne qu'elle entretenait avec soin.

Une fois changée, elle se regarda longuement dans un petit miroir.  
Ses yeux étaient las, elle avait même des cernes. Sa bouche ne souriait aucunement. Ses longs cheveux remontés sur sa nuque en une sorte de natte étaient de la couleur du sang... Dans tout les sens du terme.  
À l'origine, elle était connue pour avoir de magnifiques cheveux écarlates, mais, cette nuit, ils étaient aussi recouverts de la substance vitale de sa victime.

Elle avait tout perdu... Celui qu'elle aimait, sa sœur, leur fils... Son mari et son futur enfant... Maintenant était-elle en train de perdre sa raison ?

Elle entrouvrit la porte et appela son nouveau majordomme :

_-"Grell ? Tu pourrais m'apporter une paire de ciseaux ? Il faut que je me coupe les cheveux. Dans mon bureau, deuxième tiroir à droite."_  
_-"Bien, Maîtresse."_

Le Shinigami se rendit auprès de la femme, une paire de ciseaux rouillée en main. La chirurgienne se tenait au dessus d'un petit vase empli d'eau claire. Elle le posa au sol, s'agenouilla devant et tendit la main vers Grell, demandant ainsi les ciseaux.  
Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer et s'accroupit derrière elle.

_-"Maîtresse, baissez la tête je vous pris. Je m'en occupe."_

Fatiguée, elle obéit calmement et baissa la tête. Elle vit les mèches de ses longs cheveux rouges tomber dans l'eau du pot.

_-"Ne les coupe pas trop court, surtout. Essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit régulier."_  
_-"Bien, Maîtresse."_

Le nouveau majordome coupa la chevelure de sa nouvelle employeuse. Quand cela fut fini, ils se levèrent. La jeune femme inspecta sa nouvelle coupe dans la petite glace. C'était régulier, droit et joli. Sa célèbre frange dégradée n'avait pas changée. Assez étrangement, elle s'aimait bien ainsi.

Elle regarda toutes ses anciennes mèches souillées qui étaient éparpillées au sol.

_-"Grell, ramasse-moi tout ça. Je vais me coucher."_  
_-"Bien, Maîtresse. Je passerai la nuit à faire mon travail de faucheuse."_

Elle se coucha dans son grand lit aux baldaquins écarlates, au matelas vermeil, aux draps carmins et aux nombreux coussins de la couleur d'une rose.

Dans son monde, tout était rouge.  
Allongée, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, sentit une vague larme couler entre ses doigts. Elle murmura faiblement :

_-"Si vous saviez à quel point je peux haïr le rouge..."_

~-~-~-~

**Q**uelques jours plus tard, au crépuscule, Grell Sutcliff demanda à la jeune femme toujours vêtue de rouge :

_-"Maîtresse... Comment se nommait la femme que vous aviez tué la dernière fois, le jour de notre rencontre ?"_

Un sourire faible passa sur le visage du docteur.

_-"Martha Tabram... Surnommée "Emma Turner" dans le métier. Elle avait deux enfants qui vivaient avec son ex-mari."_  
_-"Vous semblez connaître beaucoup de choses sur elle... Comment cela se fait-il ?"_

Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte :

_-"Je l'ai opérée à l'hôpital du centre de Londres dans lequel je travaille. Il est normal que je connaisse le nom de mes patients."_

Ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers Hanbury Street, vers le centre de Whitechapel.  
Grell avait tenu sa promesse et, en public, était habillé d'un grand manteau noir, de chaussures de ville tout à fait ordinaire, ne souriait pas de peur de montrer ses dents pointues et, surtout, avait d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à changer la couleur de ses cheveux en un noir de jais beaucoup plus "normal".

_-"Maîtresse..." _fit la voix du Shinigami _"Je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre nom et, au manoir tout le monde vous appelle "Madame"... Comment vous appelez-vous ?"_

Devant eux, au numéro 29, une femme recevait de l'argent donné par un homme. Elle le salua d'une signe de la main tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait.

Notre chirurgienne sortit un petit poignard de la manche de son manteau rouge. Elle répondit, énigmatique :

_-"Grell... Appelle-moi Madam Red."_

~-~-~

**L**e lendemain matin, Grell Sutcliff entra dans la chambre de sa complice en hurlant :

_-"MADAME ! MADAME ! À ce qu'il paraît, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave !"_

Madam Red se réveilla en sursaut, des doutes l'assiégeant. Quelque chose de grave ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Avait-on découvert des preuves contre eux ? Si oui, lesquelles ?  
C'était impossible ! Elle était une veuve terriblement respectée et son complice était une créature de l'au-delà !

Elle sortit hors de son lit, attrapa une robe (rouge) au hasard dans son armoire, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d'un pas rapide.

_-"Grell, vient m'aider à me changer, tu m'en parlera après."_

Le majordome la suivit dans la salle d'eau et l'aida à enfiler sa tenue. Bien sûr, étant donné son double rôle "shinigami/majordome", il tentait d'approfondir le contraste entre ses deux "natures" et se faisait passer pour un être humain peureux ainsi que terriblement maladroit, l'inverse même de sa personnalité originelle.

Alors que Grell était en train de coiffer sa maîtresse, il annonça :

_-"On m'a dit de vous dire que... Heu... Visiblement, votre neveu serait de retour... Mais..."_

Madam Red blanchit brusquement. Elle sera les poings.

_-"Mon... Neveu...?"_

Elle se retourna d'une manière presque violente vers lui. Surpris par ce changement brutal d'attitude, il laissa tomber le peigne qu'il utilisait.

Elle se mit à hurler, d'une voix d'où perçait un petit espoir :

_-"CIEL ?!"_

Grell répondit qu'il avait en effet entendu un nom dans le genre.  
Elle sortit hors de la salle de bain en courant, tirant Grell par le bras. Elle enfila ses chaussures écarlates et bondit dans la diligence postée dans la cour extérieure de son manoir.  
Ses domestiques, prévoyants, avaient déjà attelés deux cheveux à la voiture, ayant deviné d'avance qu'à l'annonce de la nouvelle leur maîtresse courait allez voir si tout cela était vrai.

Grell suivit la femme à l'intérieur du carrosse, laissant le vieux cocher de la famille prendre les rênes. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Madam Red ne cessait de tortiller ces cheveux fébrilement, l'air à la fois impatiente et inquiète.

_-"Madame... Qui est ce "Ciel" ?" _questionna le majordome.

Elle soupira, son excitation semblant un peu se calmer à l'évocation de ce nom.

_-"Mon neveu. Il a disparu pendant plusieurs mois."_  
_-"Ah ?"_

Madam Red semblait avoir envie de raconter sa vie à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu. Elle se décida à ouvrir son cœur face à Grell. Elle se mit alors à tout lui raconter.

Son enfance heureuse dans une famille noble, auprès de sa grande sœur, Rachel qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Elle était gentille, aimante, ses cheveux couleur ambre, hérités de leur mère, étaient magnifique et, surtout, elle n'était pas du tout vaniteuse.

_-"Si j'ai voulu être médecin, c'était avant tout pour réussir à soigner son asthme."_

Tout allait bien dans sa famille... À l'exception du complexe qu'elle développa vis-à-vis de sa chevelure écarlate. Elle haïssait ses cheveux. Elle haïssait le rouge.  
Un jour, leur père (un homme aux cheveux rouges, comme ceux de sa fille cadette), avait invité un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il s'appelait Vincent Phantomive. Très beau, élégant, intelligent... Tout pour plaire. En plus de cela, il était comte et vivait très bien.  
Dès que la jeune rousse l'avait vu, elle l'avait trouvé idéal...

Dès lors, le comte Phantomive venait souvent rendre visite aux deux sœurs, se comportant toujours tel un véritable gentleman avec elles.

_-"Il m'a demandé une fois : "Ann... Pourquoi portez-vous cette frange si longue ? Elle cache vos yeux." Je lui ai répondu : "Parce que je ne suis pas aussi belle que ma sœur." Il avait rit en entendant cela et m'a dit : "Je suis sûr que si vous la coupiez un peu, vous serez magnifique. Vous savez... Le rouge vous va très bien... La couleur des réglisses en fleurs brûlant le paysage."_  
_J'ai coupé ma frange de façon dégradée afin que l'on puisse voir mes yeux. Peu à peu... J'ai commencé à aimer mes cheveux rouges... Puis le rouge... Et enfin, je me suis mise à l'aimer, lui."_  
_-"Ann ?"_ interrogea Grell Sutcliff. _"Je sais que "Madam Red" n'est pas votre vrai nom... Vous appelez-vous ainsi ?"_

Madam Red fit "non" de la tête.

_-"C'était un surnom affectueux que mes proches me donnaient. Je préfère oublier mon vrai prénom... Il me raccroche à ce passé que je veux oublier."_

Elle poursuit son histoire. Elle raconta que Vincent Phantomive, cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, allait se marier avec Rachel, sa propre sœur... Cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. Si les deux personnes qu'elle adorait le plus en ce bas monde allait être heureuses, alors elle se devait d'être heureuse elle aussi.

Durant les noces, elle souriait tendrement.

De nouveau, elle se mit à haïr ses cheveux rouges... Puis le rouge. Mais... Elle ne pouvait pas le haïr, lui.

Ils eurent un enfant, un garçon. Elle adorait cet enfant, nommé "Ciel". Il était magnifique, ressemblant à la fois à son père et à sa mère. Dès sa naissance, celui-ci fut fiancé avec sa cousine, la nièce de son père, une marquise à peine née, répondant au nom de "Elizabeth".  
Elle s'occupait d'eux comme leur propre mère, bien qu'ayant le cœur brisé à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le visage de son neveu.

Pour oublier ses malheurs, elle se consacra pleinement à ses études et réussit à devenir chirurgienne dans le grand hôpital du centre de Londres.  
Quelques mois plus tard, elle allait à toutes ses soirées mondaines qu'elle haïssait tant, vêtue de toutes ses robes rouges qu'elle méprisait.  
La nuit, elle était la reine de ses bals, le jour, un docteur renommé. Elle réussissait tant bien que mal à concilier sa vie festive, sa vie professionnel, mais aussi le temps qu'elle passait souvent avec la famille de sa sœur.

Elle rencontra lors d'une de ces fêtes un jeune baron. Il tomba amoureux d'elle et elle fut charmé par cet homme si gentil au cœur pur.  
Elle lui dit clairement qu'il y avait un autre homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Le baron l'accepta et lui dit qu'il l'aimera, peut importe ses fautes.

Ils se marièrent. Ann aimait beaucoup cet homme. Franc et sincère. Il prenait soin d'elle. Elle prit le nom de son nouvel époux et devint la Baronne Barnett.  
Elle tomba enceinte. Ce n'était pas le bonheur qu'elle espérait secrètement, mais cela s'en rapprochait tout de même.

Mais... Un jour... Elle est son mari furent victimes d'un accident, heurtés par une diligence dont le cocher avait perdu contrôle sur l'atellage.

Elle se retrouva à l'hôpital, inconsciente. À son réveil, on lui apprit que son mari était mort sur le coup. On avait dû lui ablatir l'utérus, retirant par la même occasion l'enfant qu'elle attendait avec impatiente.

Rachel Phantomive vint souvent tenter de lui remonter le moral. Grâce à elle, la vie lui semblait moins dure. On lui annonça qu'elle pourrait bientôt sortir. Sa sœur, enthousiaste, décida de préparer une fête pour célébrer son rétablissement tant attendu. Et, comme cela tombait dans les environs du dixième anniversaire de son fils, Ciel, il fut prévu que les deux furent honorés en même temps.  
D'abord hésitante, Ann finit par accepter.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital et se rendit donc chez la famille de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, la voiture ralentit soudainement. Elle descendit, inquiète. Le cocher balbutiait de stupeur. Elle tourna alors le regard vers le manoir de la famille Phantomive et fut sous le choc.

Tout brûlait. Incandescence sauvage et passionnée.

La demeure était en feu. Le couple mourut dans la prison rouge et l'on ne retrouva jamais le corps de Ciel.

_-"Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Peut-être."_

Grell la regardait d'un air professionnel.

_-"Je comprends, Madam Red. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée à assassiner des prostituées à Whitechapel ?"_

Un mince sourire à la fois étrangement sadique et presque désolé naquit sur le visage de la veuve.

_-"Après l'accident, j'ai reprit immédiatement mon métier de chirurgienne à l'hôpital. Prise dans le travail, j'oubliais. J'oubliais ma vie, mon passé, je m'oubliais moi. Un jour, une femme est venue me voir. Elle était pauvre et était obligée de gagner sa vie en se prostituant. Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait y prendre du plaisir. Elle devait tout de même avoir une quarantaine d'année. Elle voulait que je retire ses ovaires, afin qu'elle n'ait aucun risque de tomber enceinte. Plus tard, d'autres péripatéticiennes sont venues me consulter au même sujet. Je les ai opérées."_

Le regard de Grell affichait de la compassion non-feinte.

_-"Oh... Madame, j'imagine aisément votre douleur ! Vous qui ne pouvez plus avoir d'enfants suite à votre accident... Voir de femmes rejeter cela... Oh... Madame !"_

Madam Red soupira.

_-"Je n'ai pu résister contre cette folie qui me guette. J'ai tué la première de ces femmes d'une manière violente, sans réfléchir. Et c'est là que tu m'as trouvée."_  
_-"Une autre chose Madam Red..." _commença Sutcliff.  
_-"Quoi donc ?"_  
_-"Quel est votre vrai nom ?"_  
_-"Ça, Grell, c'est un secret !"_

_~-~-~_

**L**e jeune Ciel Phantomive était effectivement en vie. La veuve Barnett fut immensément heureuse de le retrouver. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre l'incendie du manoir et sa réapparition, mais le garçon se taisait toujours à ce sujet.  
Il avait perdu son œil droit. Et il avait ramené un majordome habillé d'une livrée noire.

Ce vrai majordome était le contraire même que le masque que le "vrai Grell" utilisait. Tout simplement parfait. Le Grell-majordome était très maladroit et impuissant. Du moins... C'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

En retrouvant son neveu, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demander pourquoi lui, un enfant, était encore en vie alors que ses parents avaient succombé. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi pas... Son père ?

Les mois passèrent, les journaux s'emparèrent de cette histoire de prostituées assassinées. Le duo formé par Madam Red et Grell Sutcliff reçu même un surnom médiatique : "Jack The Ripper", ce qui veut dire "Jack L'éventreur".

Le jeune Phantomive devint, du haut de ses douze ans, le nouveau "Chien de garde de la Reine". Il contrôlait la pègre, écrasant ou aidant des familles nobles, résolvant des affaires. Un jour, Victoria, la reine-mère, lui envoya une missive, lui demandant d'élucider cette affaire de meurtres violents.

~-~-~

**D**ans sa chambre, alors que la nuit fleurissait, Madam Red s'allongea sur son lit en parlant à Grell qui l'écoutait, debout à ses côtés.

_-"Mon propre neveu... Est devenu le chien de garde alors que je suis la proie... Je doute qu'il me soupçonne, moi, sa proche, mais... On ne sait jamais. Il est terriblement perspicace."_

L'horloge dans un coin de la pièce emplissait le silence de son tic-tac régulier.

La chirurgienne s'étira d'une manière féline.

_-"De tout façon, j'arrêterais bientôt de tuer ces femmes. Il n'en reste plus que deux. Mary Ann Nichols et Mary Kelly. Tout sera bientôt terminé."_

Grell, toujours dans son déguisement de majordome, demanda d'une voix hésitante :

_-"Quand tout sera fini, Madam Red, que vais-je devenir ? Je devrais vous quitter ?"_

Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit, appuyé sur une main, fixa ses yeux sur le Shinigami avant de répondre :

_-"Ça, c'est nous qui le déciderons."_

Elle se glissa jusqu'au bord de son lit, attrapa le nœud du ruban de Grell et le tira vers elle, forçant ainsi l'homme à se baisser.

_-"Je pourrais rester à vos côtés, Madame ?"_ demanda t-il en chuchotant.

En guise de réponse, les lèvres de la veuve effleurèrent celles de Grell, en une caresse infiniment douce. Elle l'attira de plus en plus près de son corps.  
Sutcliff, un genoux sur le matelas finit par se laisser enivrer par les assauts de la femme. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, Madam Red sous son corps. Il sentit deux mains douces s'accrocher à sa nuque.

_-"Grell, je t'en prie, enlève ces cheveux noirs... Seul le rouge peut te convenir."_

Le shinigami ne se fit pas prier et retira ses rajouts couleur de jais, dévoilant sa chevelure écarlate.  
Madam Red se leva la tête et posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de son majordome personnel. Celui-ci fit passer une main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa davantage, tenant toujours la nuque de Grell et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de celui-ci. Elle en mordilla le lobe.

Leurs bouches se sellèrent une fois de plus, leurs langues s'explorant communément. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et, à ce moment là, Madam Red souffla :

_-"Je m'appelle Angelina Durless."_

_

* * *

_

alors_ ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Moi, persos, j'_aime bien ce chapitre !

Le prochain sera le Ciel/Lizzy dont j'avais parlé.... Et celui d'apres sera décidé par vote !

a bientôt !

Sur ce,

C'était votre rouge Jolly-Roger-77 !!


	3. Ciel s'effondre, my fair Lizzy

**titre : _Cinem_****_atic Records, _**recueil de O-S sur _Kuroshitsuji__/Black Butler_

**chapitre : _Ciel s'effondre, My Fair Lizzy_  
**

**persos : **Ciel Phantomive et Elizabeth Middleford _ainsi que, -tres- accessoirement, Paula et Sebastian..._

**rating :** assez doux... Entre K et T...

**disclamers : **tout a Yana Toboso

**note : **Le titre vient de _London Bridge is falling down, m fair Lady_, souvent repris dans l'anime de Kuroshitsuji

**résumé éclair : **_Lizzy se demande si elle n'est pas une gêne pour son fiancé et si celui-ci partage vraiment ses sentiments._

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_**Ciel s'effondre, My Fair Lizzy...**_

**L**e refrain d'une lointaine chanson lui revenait en mémoire... Encore et encore... Symbole d'une jeunesse heureuse fanée prématurément par le malheur.

Elizabeth Middleford chantonna, distraitement, les bribes de cette comptine enfantine disant que le pont de Londres se brise.

La jeune fille aux anglaises blondes regardait par la fenêtre de sa diligence, le coude posé sur le rebord, son menton porté par sa main.

Elle avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation de sa mère, Frances Middleford, pour rendre une petite visite surprise à son fiancé, Ciel Phantomive.

La jeune marquise soupira avant de fermer les yeux, bercée par le bruit des roues du carrosse sur les routes de pierre. La dernière fois qu'elle était allée voir le comte, elle avait brisé la bague bleue de l'élu de son cœur. Cette bague bleue ayant appartenu à son père, au père de son père ainsi qu'à tout ses prédécesseurs.

Elle avait vu Ciel, d'ordinaire si froid et calme, s'énerver contre elle. Il avait levé la main dans les air, dans le but de la frapper, mais, fort heureusement pour elle, le majordome du jeune homme, Sebastian Michaelis, avait attrapé la main de son maître afin d'éviter le pire.  
Elle avait vu Ciel, d'ordinaire si passif et sûr de lui, pleurer. _Où peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, qu'un mirage. _  
Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son héros, son prince charmant, sans aucune faille. À moins qu'elle ne se réserve le droit de pleurer. C'était un garçon noble... Elle était une fillette capricieuse, mais aimante. Des deux, c'était elle qui pleurait le plus. D'ailleurs, techniquement, il ne pouvait verser des larmes que d'un œil, vu qu'il était borgne.

Quand bien même... Elle avait cru apercevoir des gouttelettes argent sillonner les joues de son fiancé. Son cache-œil était même humide.

Elle n'avait pas pu rêver. Son ami d'enfance avait bel et bien pleuré... Et elle aussi. Elle s'en était voulu. Elle avait provoqué la souffrance de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde... Elle avait entrevu la détresse de celui-ci... Et elle pleurait pour elle. _Pas pour lui. _

Elle n'est pas égoïste... Elle ferait absolument tout pour lui. Mais... Le voir se mettre en colère contre elle... Elle n'a pas pu le supporter.

_Elle avait mérité le coup qu'il voulait le porter._

Enfin... Peut-être pas. Elle ne voulait que le rendre mignon. Et puis... Sous ses yeux haineux, elle avait été comme prise de colère et avait instinctivement lancé la bague si précieuse au sol où elle s'était brisée dans un bruit de cristal.

**_-"Cette bague... JE LA DÉTESTE !!"_**

Tout était bien plus simple auparavant...

Quand les parents de Ciel étaient encore de ce monde, avant l'incendie du manoir... Tout lui manquait. Son oncle, sa tante, Sebastian qui était le nom du chien de Ciel, les sourires et les chants qui résonnaient dans le manoir... Sa tante Ann, morte récemment.

_-"London bridge is falling down... Falling down, falling down..."_ chantonna t-elle, à mi-voix.

Ciel aussi avait disparu... Plusieurs mois sans nouvelles durant lesquels elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que toutes ses larmes se furent taries. Ou plutôt... Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.  
Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle était partie le voir. Elle se souvient encore du souffle du vent sur ses joues alors qu'elle courait vers lui, heureuse.

_** -"CIEL !"**_

À cet instant, elle ne le voyait que de dos, mais déjà son cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait.  
Il s'est retourné, lentement. Elle s'est arrêté soudainement.

Elle pensait voir un rire heureux sur ses lèvres, ou même un faible sourire... Mais non. Son expression était triste. Le regard de la jeune fille s'était immédiatement porté sur le bandage masquant l'œil de son fiancé.

Elle avait entrouvert la bouche sous l'étonnement.

Et maintenant... Le jour de son anniversaire... Trois ans après la tragédie... Elle voulait revoir ce sourire qu'il avait perdu. Elle voulait le voir sourire... **Pour elle.**

_-"Mademoiselle ?"_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Paula, sa domestique, était assise en face d'elle dans le véhicule, grelots en main.

_-"Oui, Paula ?"_  
_-"Vous avez un visage tellement serein quand vous avez les yeux fermés, Mademoiselle !"_ fit la jeune brune en souriant.  
_-"Vraiment ?"_  
_-"Oui. Ciel a de la chance de vous avoir. Vous êtes toujours là pour lui."_

Elizabeth cligna des yeux en soupirant.

_-"Paula ?"_  
_-"Oui, Mademoiselle ?"_  
_-"Penses-tu que mon cadeau lui fera plaisir ?"_

La jeune marquise saisit un petit écrin rose posé à ses côtés et l'ouvrit, pour dévoiler à sa vue une magnifique bague aux reflets bleus.

_-"Comme j'ai cassé sa précédente bague... Je lui doit bien cela, n'est-ce pas, Paula ?"_

La servante acquiesça gaiment en secouant ses grelots :

_-"Cling ! Cling ! Cling !"_

**~-~-~-~**

_~Quelques semaines plus tard... Après l'arc des poupées~_

_-"**D**is... Paula..."_  
_-"Quoi donc, Mademoiselle ?"_  
_-"Crois-tu que le fait que je rende visite à Ciel le gêne plus qu'autre chose ?"_

La domestique resta muette quelques secondes.

_-"Si il vous aime comme vous l'aimez, alors il sera heureux de vous voir."_

Elizabeth sembla soudainement plus mélancolique.

_-"Et si il ne m'aime pas ? Peut-être ne me voit-il que comme une sœur... Ou une amie."_

Elle resserra ses genoux et posa ses mains dessus. Des larmes commençaient déjà à voiler ses yeux.

_-"Mademoiselle..."_

Elle sentit les doigts de Paula se poser sur son épaule.  
Elle reprit :

_-"Si ça ce trouve il ne m'aime pas. Après tout, nous avons été fiancés à la naissance, sans que l'on ne nous demande notre avis. Il n'est pas du genre à apprécier quand on lui impose quelque chose."_

Deux doigts passèrent sur son menton et lui forcèrent à lever la tête. Ses iris rencontrèrent celles de Paula.

_-"Voyons, mademoiselle ! Ne soyez pas triste ! Regardez : Cling ! Cling ! Cling !"_

La jeune femme fit tinter ses grelots en souriant.

_-"Mais... Paula..."_  
_-"Si vous doutez, le plus simple est de lui demander."_

Elizabeth ravala ses larmes et acquiesça calmement. Après tout... Le jeune homme ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par Drocell Cainz ?

_~-~-~-~-_

**E**lizabeth ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ciel en hurlant de joie et, telle une tornade rose, se rua sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras :

_-"CIEEEEEEL !"_

Elle fourra son nez dans le cou de son fiancé.

_-"Tu m'as tellement manqué... Ciel."_  
_-"Lizzy !"_

Le jeune garçon se détacha de l'étreinte forcée pour demander :

_-"Tu t'es encore enfuie pour venir me voir en cachette, c'est ça ?"_

Elle pris une moue outrée

_-"Hein ? Mais bien sur que non !"_

Sous le regard imposant de Ciel, elle rougit un peu avant de balbutier, gênée :

_-"Euh... Enfin, si en fait... Je suis venue en douce..."_

Son fiancé soupira en se prenant la tête dans une main.

_-"Toi alors... Tu ne changeras jamais."_

Son ton était légèrement agacé. Il se détoura et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre avant de fixer son regard sur les arbres de la cour, les mains croisées dans le dos.

_-"Venir me déranger dans mon travail sans même prévenir ta mère..."_

Elizabeth serra les poings. Elle le "_dérangeait_", c'est cela ?  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de dire, tête baissée et presque en murmurant :

_-"Si je suis venue c'est que j'avais une question à te poser..."_

Ciel se retourna et fut surpris de voir sa fiancée trembler légèrement, une mèche blonde cachant son visage de porcelaine.

_-"Elizabeth... Qu'y a t-il ?"_

La jeune marquise osa relever le visage pour regarder celui qu'elle aimait.

_-"Ciel... Tu sais bien que, depuis toute petite, je ne pense qu'à toi... Tu es le seul dans ma vie... Et..."_

Elle marqua une pause. Le comte, remarquant son hésitation, demanda :

_-"Et ?"_

Il remarqua que déjà quelques larmes de la jeune fille étaient tombées sur la soie de sa robe.

_-"E... Elizabeth ! Qu'y a t-il donc ?"_

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté avant de poursuivre faiblement :

-_"Ciel... Nous avons été fiancés sans notre accord... Alors, tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne ressent rien pour moi."_

Un fin silence prit place. Ciel ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de la re-ouvrir et de la clore à nouveau.  
Elizabeth avait joint ses mains et était de nouveau parcourue de tremblements.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire, d'une voix calme, presque froide :

_-"Que dis-tu, Elizabeth ?"_

Un reniflement sonore se fit entendre.

_-"Je... Je... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et... Et je l'accepte."_ fit Elizabeth d'une voix emplie de sanglots qui démentissaient sa seconde phrase.

Une sorte de pouffement parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle regarda, étonnée, Ciel, une main devant la bouche, masquant un ricanement naissant.

_-"Ci...Ciel ?"_

Son fiancé s'avançant vers elle en disant :

_-"Toi alors... Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser des choses pareilles ?"_

Il lui tendit un mouchoir immaculé. Elle le prit et se moucha dedans.

_-"Mais... Ciel... Je ne cesse de t'apporter des ennuis... Et je suis bien trop démonstrative pour quelqu'un comme toi..."_

Le jeune homme soupira avant d'esquisser un sourire.

_-"Elizabeth... Tu es la seule famille qui me reste..."_  
_-"Hormis ma mère."_  
_-"Hormis ta mère."_  
_-"Ma mère c'est un cas particulier."_  
_-"En effet."_  
_-"Tu disais ?"_

Gêné, Ciel posa la main sur son bandeau. Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de répéter :

_-"Lizzy... Tu es tout ce qui me reste."_

Il s'approcha d'elle et fit passer ses bras à la taille de la jeune fille qui, étant très émotive, rougit immédiatement et violemment.

_-"Ciel... Ce n'est pas décent de prendre une fille dans ses bras... Nous sommes des nobles, après tout."_  
_-"Lizzy... Tu es ma fiancé et plus rien ne pourra jamais plus t'éloigner de moi."_

La marquise mit ses mains sur la nuque du comte.

-_"Ciel..."_ murmura t-elle, heureuse d'avoir l'élu de son cœur si près d'elle.  
_-"Lizzy... Malgré ce que tu penses, **je t'aime**."_

Elizabeth frémit avant de poser sa tête contre le torse de son fiancé.

Pour elle, plus rien n'avait alors d'importance, sinon le petit sourire timide dessiné sur le visage de Ciel. Elle était dans son monde et plus rien ne pourra la faire sortir de son rêve éveillé.  
Ciel lui caressa doucement la joue, elle redressa la tête pour regarder l'œil du jeune garçon. Celui-ci se pencha un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune noble. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement le bonheur de sentir la langue de Ciel chatouiller sa bouche.  
Quand la langue d'Elizabeth rencontra finalement celle de son fiancé, ce fut une explosion de nouveaux sentiments dans son cœur de jeune fille.  
Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé Ciel... Jamais eu autant envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir la main dans la sienne, avec la même innocence que lorsqu'il étaient plus jeunes. Ou bien... Tout simplement de voir son œil bleu où se reflétaient divers sentiments, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui et lui sourit franchement, des restes de larmes dans les yeux.

_-"Ciel, je t'aime depuis toujours."_

Son fiancé cligna de l'œil, le visage apaisé, une des larmes d'Elizabeth coulant le long de son cou. Celle-ci fut rattrapée par l'index fin de la jeune fille, qu'elle dévala doucement.

Pour toute réponse à l'aveu de la jeune fille, Ciel la serra davantage dans ses bras et celle-ci ferma de nouveau les yeux de plaisir tandis que le nez du comte se perdait dans sa chevelure blonde.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas Sebastian entrer dans la chambre du jeune maître, poussant une desserte sur laquelle un plateau d'argent était posé, ni le sourire carnassier affiché par celui-ci. Après tout, une âme amoureuse est encore plus savoureuse.

Le majordome, voyant qu'il n'était peut-être pas le bienvenue dans l'instant de bonheur du jeune couple, posa le plateau avec le thé de l'après-midi sur le bureau avant de repartir sans un bruit, tel une ombre.

_Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Middleford était dans sa bulle de bonheur, dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite et ça, rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait. Même pas les bribes de la chanson enfantine lui rappelant son enfance et qui la hantait._

_-"**London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down...**" chantonna t-elle doucement, toujours enlacée par Ciel._  
_-"**My Fair Lady**" murmura ce dernier, en réponse à sa fiancée._

_

* * *

_

défouloir de l'auteure :

_Voila.... Oui, j'avoue, Ciel et Lizzy sont totally OCC... Je n'arrive pas a les imaginer s'embrasser d'ailleurs, si j'amais un jour on voit ca dans le manga, je colle un proces a Yana !_

Hum.... Sebby et Paula, eux, sont fideles a eux-memes... Surtout Paula !!

Enfin, votre avis est le bienvenu, comme toujours !

Quand au prochain chapitre, cette fois vous avez le choix entre un O-S **_Plume d'ange_**, Finny/Angela ou _**Lovin' you **_centré sur Mei-Ryn... A vos de choisir !!

**note : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii énormement a Loow, Tania-sama et Nostal-geek-x pour leur avis sur le chap précedent **_Bring me to life._

_A bientôt les gens !!  
_


	4. Lovin' you

_**Lovin' you**_ by Jolly-Roger-77

_**Kuroshitsuji - O.S centré sur Mei-Ryn **_  
_**Ou comment la jeune tueuse à gages est devenue la petite maid maladroite de la demeure Phantomive.**_

_Pace que flemme d'écrire les prairing, disclaimers, etc... **BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

* * *

**M**inuit sonna un soir de brume. Une fine silhouette gracile en haut d'une haute tour semblait réfléchir. Elle se dirigea vers le bord du bâtiment. Il s'agissait en fait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, presque bordeaux. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de combinaison d'un vert marécage mettant en valeur ses formes, une lourde ceinture de cuir ainsi que des bottes sobres et grandes complétaient sa tenue. Un fusil à lunette dans sa main, elle s'accroupi derrière le petit rebord bordant le toit de la tour.  
De toute évidence, au vu de la façon dont elle se déplaçait, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer.

Elle fixa de ses grands yeux bruns ce qui se passait au pied de la battisse. Un homme en costume marron regardait autour de lui, comme cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La toute jeune femme sourit en le voyant. Elle mis son arme en joue et visa l'homme.  
D'un geste désinvolte de la main, elle repoussa une mèche de sa chevelure qui l'incommodait.  
Elle fit passer son regard dans le viseur de son fusil. Elle grimaça.

_-"Tss. Tu me gènes."_

Elle arracha violemment la lunette et la jeta derrière elle, sur le sol de pierre froide.

Sa cible était assez éloignée d'elle mais... Elle avait de très bons yeux. Elle pouvait facilement tuer un être humain tout en étant une trentaine de mètres plus haut que lui.

La voix de son entraîneur, celui qui lui avait appris le métier, repassait dans sa tête en boucle. Elle haïssait plus que tout au monde ceux qui l'avaient contraints à tuer pour sa propre survie. Elle haïssait ses parents qui l'avaient abandonnée, elle haïssait cet homme qui, remarquant son plus grand don -sa vue exceptionnelle-, lui avait appris comment se servir de différentes armes, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.  
Elle aurait voulu cesser toutes ses activités hors-la-loi qu'elle pratiquait, mais ne le pouvait... Elle n'avait plus que ça pour vivre.

Le doigt sur la détente, elle s'apprêtait à tirer sur l'homme en costard brun quand elle réalisa quelle était la chose qu'il fixait depuis tant de temps.  
Un petit enfant. Un garçon blond qui courait vers l'homme, sa cible a elle.

Le gamin bondit dans les bras de son père en riant.

Le doigt sur la gâchette trembla, semblant hésiter un instant.

Une femme tout aussi blonde portant un nourrisson dans plusieurs couvertures s'approcha de l'homme et son fils. Leur fils.

La jeune fille en haut de la tour fut reprise d'hésitation en assistant a la scène. Inconsciemment, elle retira son doigt de la gâchette de son arme.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait continuer a travailler en tant que tueuse a gages... Elle n'avait pas d'autres moyen pour vivre.

_-"Voir de si beaux yeux m'incite à vouloir vous embaucher pour un certain travail."_

Étonnée, elle se retourna vivement et pointa son fusil sur la silhouette sombre qui venait de parler d'une voix grave et suave à la fois.  
Un homme à la peau claire, aux cheveux noirs et vêtu comme un domestique de bonne famille la regardait de loin.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, quelques larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de son visage masqué par une longue frange de cheveux ébouriffés.

_-"Votre volonté a tout expliqué"_ continua l'inconnu.

Elle baissa doucement son arme, toujours méfiante. La seconde d'après, l'homme se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et avait posé une main sur le fusil de la jeune femme.

_-"Nike Shooter Tunke."_

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, n'étant jamais allée à l'école. Tout ce qu'elle savait était lire et vaguement écrire et elle le devait à cet homme sévère qu'elle haïssait tant.

_-"Je vous laisserais connaître les détails pour le travail."_ murmura t-il de sa voix envoûtante à l'oreille de la tueuse à gages.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour demander, une lueur d'espoir perçant dans la voix :

_-"Et c'est quel genre de travail ?" _

L'homme élégant lui sourit d'un air encourageant, l'aida a se relever et la tira doucement par le bras. Surprise par un tel contact, elle frissonna et laissa tomber son fusil a terre, comme abandonnant sa vie présente.

-~-

Devant une grande demeure a des kilomètres, sinon plus, du lieu où ils se trouvaient précédemment. L'homme en noir n'a posé aucune question a la jeune tueuse a gages et celle-ci n'a rien demandé.  
La porte du manoir s'ouvre sur un vieil homme aux cheveux gris.  
Le mystérieux inconnu l'ayant empêché de tuer une fois de plus, déclare simplement :

_-"J'ai engagé une maid."_  
_-"Par ici, je vous pris_". fait le deuxième homme, celui ayant ouvert la porte de la maison.

Lui non plus ne pose aucune question quand a cette nouvelle domestique. Comme si peut lui importait ses origines, ses qualifications ou encore son vécu. Et, ce vieux serviteur de la vielle école ne sembla même pas être surpris par l'ensemble quelque peu surprenant que portait alors la jeune demoiselle.

-~-

Elle se changea dans une chambre dans laquelle on l'avait menée. Des longues chaussettes noires, une robe de maid assez longue. Elle en attacha les boutons et se regarda dans un miroir a pied.

Elle se souvient avoir attrapé un pan de cette robe bleu marine et d'avoir murmuré, gênée :

_-"C'est la première fois que j'en porte une... De robe..."_

L'image que la glace lui renvoyait était celle d'une de ces filles comme toutes les autres, servantes dans de grandes demeures comme celle-ci. A l'exception de ses yeux bruns noisettes un peu trop perçants, elle leur ressemblait. Si on se fiait à ce reflet, elle n'avait pas ce passé un peu trop encombrant ni ces mains souillées du sang des personnes qu'on lui demandait de tuer.

Si elle n'avait pas ses yeux... Preuves de plusieurs années de soumission dans les ruelles torturées du Londres Underground...  
Si elle n'avait pas cette vue... Elle n'aurait jamais avoir eu à accomplir toutes ces choses... A tuer sur l'ordre d'un autre...  
A s'abaisser à tout cela... A perdre toute sa dignité en tant qu'être humain... A perdre tout ce qui pouvait faire d'elle une femme comme les autres.  
Si seulement elle n'était pas née ainsi...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées.

_-"Entrez_" fit la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.

Le verrou s'abaissa et le vieil super-intendant entra dans la petite chambre. Il s'inclina à moitié devant elle et lui présenta un plateau sur lequel était posée une paire de lunettes.

-_"De la part du jeune Maître_" dit simplement l'homme.

La nouvelle domestique se retourna, surprise et demanda, d'une voix où perçait l'incompréhension :

_-"Jeune Maître ?"_

Elle n'avait pourtant aucun problème de vue... Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un "jeune maître" un peu étrange qui s'imaginait que toutes les maid devaient porter des lunettes pour pouvoir travailler dans sa demeure ?

Néanmoins, elle obéit et saisit les lunettes aux verres épais avant de les enfiler.

Elle voyait trouble à présent... C'était malin tiens !  
Elle approcha son visage du grand miroir pour voir quel effet ces lunettes lui faisait.

Elle colla ses mains sur ses joues, un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, le premier depuis de trop nombreuses années, ses pommettes rosirent.

Ses yeux avaient disparus derrière les lourds verres opaques.

Le lendemain matin, elle fit connaissance avec la maisonnée. D'abord avec le vieil homme qui répondait au nom de Tanaka.

Ce majordome élégant qui était venue la chercher sur cette haute tour alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ôter une fois de plus une vie humaine, se nommait Sebastian.

Ce fameux jeune maître... Ciel Phantomive... Si jeune et déjà le poids d'un passé visiblement lourd pesait sur ses si frêles épaules. Terriblement fier et arrogant... Et pourtant demeurant un enfant.

Et puis... D'autres domestiques. Un grand homme fort au cheveux courts et blonds, d'un âge oscillant entre trente et quarante ans... Si ce n'est plus !  
Et un tout jeune garçon, aux cheveux d'or et au sourire sincère.

Visiblement, Sebastian serait allé les chercher pour les employer ici... Comme elle... Le même jour...  
Sauf qu'il était allé chercher l'un d'entre eux jusqu'en Égypte ! En une seule nuit ?

Ils se présentèrent les uns aux autres... Le plus vieux se nommait Bardroy, le plus jeune Finnian. Quand on lui demanda son nom à elle, elle rougit un peu avant de répondre à mi-voix :

-_"Mei-Ryn... Je suis la nouvelle maid du manoir..."_

Bardroy se pencha vers elle pour lui demander :

_-"Et ton passé ? Tu étais quoi avant hier ?_"

Comme elle sembla ne pas comprendre, ou fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, il murmura :

_-"Ancien soldat de la guerre d'Égypte, rescapé d'une attaque surprise. Tout mes amis sont morts sous mes yeux alors qu'on pouvait éviter le pire."_

Il se redressa et sourit gaiment :

_-"Si tu veux pas le dire, je comprend. On est là pour changer notre futur, pas pour se lamenter sur un passé trop pesant pour nous ! Sourions et ouvrons nos bras à demain !"_

Devant tant de fougue, la jeune servante se mit à rire.

En effet, valait mieux pour elle tout oublier.

Le petit Finnian lui fit un énorme sourire.

-_ "J'espère juste que ce rêve ne finira jamais !"_

Bardroy renchérit.

-"_Profitons de notre vie tant qu'il en est encore temps !"_

Les yeux de Mei-Ryn se mirent à briller :

_-"Vous avez raison !"_

Ses deux nouveaux amis rirent fortement, l'air réellement heureux.  
La jeune fille murmura faiblement, consciente que les deux hommes l'entendait :

_-"Ancienne tueuse à gages."_

En voyant tout le monde sourire autour d'elle, elle se laissa porter et partir dans un fou rire nerveux.

En une nuit, en l'espace d'un instant, toute son existence avait basculé.

Hier encore, elle affrontait la brise glaciale alors qu'elle prenait en homme en joue, désormais elle était dans une petite cuisine en train de rire.

_"Comme quoi, la vie tient vraiment à peu de choses."_

Alors que le jeune Finnian venait de se faire quérir auprès du jeune maître pour une quelconque raison, Bardroy chuchota :

_-"Ancien cobaye qui a été torturé par des scientifiques depuis sa naissance."_

Le regard de la jeune femme se glaça.

Un petit être si souriant... Comment est-ce possible ? Comment l'homme peut-il faire tant souffrir ses congénères pour son propre plaisir égoïste ?

**-~-**

Un toit une nuit d'hiver. Des dizaines d'armes à feu tout autour d'elle. Des nuages qui perçaient l'horizon. Elle s'était intérieurement promis qu'elle ne tuerait plus personne... Mais...

Deux petits êtres qui voltigeaient au bout d'un fouet faisaient parti d'un groupe qui menaçait le manoir Phantomive.

Il voulait détruire ce bonheur auquel elle avait goûté durant trois ans... Elle les tuerait avant qu'ils n'en ai le temps.

Elle attrapa un fusil, releva sa robe, enleva ses lunettes et visa l'une des silhouette. Elle tira et la fille à l'apparence juvénile s'écoula, du sang sortant de son crâne.

_-"Je suis une domestique du manoir Phantomive ! Si vous voulez détruire les sourires de cette demeure, je ne vous laisserait pas faire !"_

Elle tira de nouveau, manquant sa cible de peu. Elle laissa échapper un juron et se lança à la poursuite de son adversaire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit corps innocent baignait dans son propre sang, dans un des couloirs de la maison.  
Mei-Ryn se dit qu'elle devra nettoyer le tapis et repartit ranger ses armes.

**_-"Nous sommes les serviteurs de la famille Phantomive !_**" lança t-elle fièrement, la tête haute, aux côtés de Bardroy et Finnian.

Le cuisiner fit tomber une allumette enflammée dans les ruines d'une salle du manoir. Celle-ci s'embrasa rapidement au contact de l'allumette et d'un baril de poudre à canon.  
Une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux bouclés et au regard paniqué, mourut dans les flammes, un fouet à la main et en ayant vu ses amis mourir dans cette demeure aux domestiques étranges.

* * *

**THE END !!!**

**Le prochain sera sans doute _Plume D'Ange_ dont je vous ai parlé... Pace que c'est le seul qu'il me reste en reserve ! Sinon... Que voulez-vous voir d'autres dans ce recueil ?**

**_désolée si j'ai pas répondu aux reviews... Mon ordi beugait et je me souviens meme plus si j'ai répondu ou pas --'' et je suis fatigué la... Donc je ferais un edit pour rajouter vos noms si j'y pense... Ne m'en voulez pas chers revieweurs !! Je vous aime moi~ !_**

**_Bye bye !  
_**


	5. Plume d'Ange

**Titre : _Plume d'Ange_**

**Recueil : Cinematic Records**

**Fandom : Kuroshitsuji**

**Rating : Kplus, voir T pour un peu de sang...**

**Personnges principaux : Finnian et Angela**

**Note : Se passe dans les episodes 7 et 8 de l'anime... Je l'ai écrite avant la sortie française officielle,_ -donc, y'a longtemps !- _la trad' vient de la fansub de l'equipe Tsuki No Ame si je me souviens bien...**

**Note 2 : Désolée du retard et grand merci a:**

**Allen-Zero _heureuse et surprise de voir que ça te plit tant que ça-_, **

**Mayuu _-mais non jchuis sûre t'es pas une chochote ^^- _**

**Kill-titi -_je passe moins sur le fofo, mais je suis toujours tes déductions sur les nouveaux chaps et je surveille plus ou moins l'avancée de ta fic... Les gens ! Courrez la lire ! J'ai corrigé le premier chapitre en plus !-_**

**Etsuko.29 -_En même temps qui n'aime pas le côté pervers de Mey-Rin ? J'ai adoré son 'Où sont les sous-vêtements du jeune maître ?' juste avant le départ de Ciel pour Paris ! On dirait pas comme ça !-_**

**Saemi6****7 - _Un grell/willy ? Bonne idée ! J'ai noté et j'y réfléchit plus ou moins... De rien pour le Ciel/Lizzy !-_**

**Voldiie - _De rien ^^-_**

**Gravity Of Hearts -_Oui c'est mimi mais cruel comme même non ? 'Fin c'est mon point de vue !-_**

**Luminalsl -_Merci ! Même si, perso, je n'utiliserais pas 'agréable' pour définir mes écrits !-_**

**Tania-sama _-J'ai le même avis que toi et sur Mei-Ryn et sur le manga ! Merci encore de me suivre !-_**

**Mention spéciale : Merci énormemnt a Drelatic qui s'est proposée pour traduire ce recueil en anglais ! Pour jeter un coup d'oeil au résultat, allez voir sur mon profil !**

Allez je ne vous fais pas lambiner plus longtemps -fu fu fu sadique- voila **ze chapter !**

**-ah un moment on a changement du point de vue puis re-changement du point de vue... J'ai inversé le systeme gras/italitque des paroles et passages narratifs pour que ce soit plus clair...-  


* * *

**

**Plume d'Ange**

(POV FINNIAN !)

_-"LA STATION ! LA STATION ! ON EST AU SEPTIÈME CIEL !"_

Un grand sourire franc éclaire mon visage. Les bras levés vers le ciel, je clame ma joie en même temps que May-Linn et Bard.

Nous sommes tous les trois dans une sorte de carrosse tiré par deux cheveux à la robe brune. Notre cocher n'est autre que Tanaka-san. À ses côtés, une tasse de thé japonaise emplie du breuvage brunâtre.

_-"C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas May-Linn-san ? C'est émouvant !"_ je fais à la jeune femme assise en face de moi.

Celle-ci répond en souriant et en portant ses mains à son menton :

_-"Totalement ! Penser que nous allons à la station de loisir de sa Majesté !"_

L'homme à côté de moi lève sa main de manière nonchalante en disant :

_-"Notre jeune maître à sans doute un bon fond lui aussi."_

May-Linn et moi-même acquiesçons gaiment.

_-"Hum, hum !"_

Dans le véhicule nous précédant sur la route caillouteuse, j'entend notre jeune maître, le comte Ciel Phantomive, glisser quelques mots à son propre cocher, qui est aussi son majordome, Sebastian Michaelis. Malheureusement, le vent emporte leurs paroles et je n'arrive pas à les comprendre. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi... Ils doivent parler de notre incompétence à réaliser notre travail.

Nos voitures ralentissent un peu. May-Linn, Bard et moi tournons la tête en direction d'une petite pancarte de bois. Dessus, une inscription est gravée d'une écriture fine et lisible :

_ "Welcome to Houndsworth"._

Un corbeau posé au bord semble nous narguer. Et... Une sorte de collier pour chien orné de pointes rouille sur le panneau.

Le véhicule du maître et du majordome s'arrête tout à fait. Le notre aussi à sa suite.

Le serviteur vêtu de noir annonce au jeune noble derrière lui :

_-"C'est l'entrée du village."_

En entendant cela, nous, les trois serviteurs, nous ruons vers le bord de la charrette, nous nous penchons en avant afin de voir cette fameuse station de loisir royale en poussant un "Oh...!" unanime et curieux.

Un chêne sec. De nombreux crânes d'animaux morts côtoient quelques pierres. Des chaînes et des colliers de chien sont accrochés ou pendus aux branches de l'arbre. La brume de la campagne anglaise n'arrange rien à ce tableau lugubre. Nous ne faisons plus aucun bruit, le souffle coupé. Une poignée de secondes s'écoule durant laquelle une brusque brise souffle à nos oreilles, bruyante et étouffante.

Je met à hurler, les mains portées à mes oreilles et les yeux fermés devant tant d'horreur. Je crois que Bardroy et May-Linn m'ont suivis dans ce geste.

J'entend la voix de Ciel Phantomive, toujours maître de lui même, nous annoncer, l'air tout à fait innocent :

_-"J'ai oublié de le dire, mais ce n'est que le site de construction de la station."_

Debout au milieu de notre véhicule, nous trois laissons échapper une cascade de larmes en soufflant, l'air triste :

_-"Jeune maître..."_  
_-"Ho, ho, ho"_ conclut Tanaka.

**~-~**

Nos voitures se remettent à avancer alors que nous nous lamentons inutilement sur notre sort.

La lande anglaise est toujours aussi désolée, le vent est toujours aussi violent, les arbres sont toujours aussi rares... Et ils sont tous morts. Néanmoins, notre moral remonte peu à peu et nous nous surprenons à dire :

_-"Peut-être le centre-ville est mieux."_  
ou bien :  
_-"Nous n'avons pas encore vu la station elle-même."_

Mes grands yeux clairs s'écarquillent tandis que je pointe une silhouette au loin :

_-"Premier villageois trouvé !"_

Au bord de la route, on devine une femme au dos voûté poussant un landau.

Je demande, la voix pleine de joie, le moral revenu au beau fixe :

_-"Tanaka-san, arrête un instant !"_

Notre cocher fait ralentir petit à petit notre véhicule. Nous nous trouvons juste au côté de la silhouette sortie de la brume.  
Avant même que la voiture ne soit totalement à l'arrêt, je bondis hors de celle-ci, un grand sourire au lèvres.  
Je me précipite vers la femme. Celle-ci est plutôt vielle, son dos courbé.

_-"Je vais vous aider, madame !"_

Je tend mes mains vers la poussette, ravi à l'idée d'apporter mon aide à une personne âgée. May-Linn me crie depuis notre charrette :

_-"Tu... Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Finny ! Si tu ne fais pas attention, le bébé va..."_

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. La vielle dame ne cille pas. Insouciant, j'attrape le landau et le porte au dessus de ma tête.  
Mon visage se décompose. Je me rend soudainement compte que je suis en train de porter un nourrisson à presque deux mètres du sol.

Catastrophé, je le repose à terre, le cassant un peu au passage.

Je lève les bras au ciel en hurlant :

_-"JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !"_

May-Linn et Bard se penchent au dessus de la poussette, l'air inquiet.  
Notre maid demande :

_-"Le bébé va bien ?"_

Ils regardent l'être à l'intérieur du landau.  
Je vois leurs bouches s'ouvrirent plus que de raison sous l'hébétement.

_-"Hein ?"_

Voyant leur regard, je me résous au pire et je pose mes yeux à mon tour sur l'occupant de la poussette.

Je ne saurais décrire mon expression. Enroulé dans de nombreuses couvertures repose un petit squelette.  
On dirait... Un squelette de chien. De chiot plutôt, vu sa taille réduite.

Pour la première fois, la vielle inconnue parle, d'une voix chevrotante :

_-"Vous savez, ce petit à été dévoré par "ça"..."_

Elle empoigne la poussette avant de partir en chantonnant.

Je crois que j'ai le teint vert, comme mes deux compagnons.

_-"Dé..._" fait May-Linn.  
_-"...Vo..._" continue Bard.  
_-"...Ré ?"_ j'achève.

Nous frissonnons tous trois, l'air dégoûté. L'expression crispée, les doigts tremblants.

Les paroles de la chanson de la vielle se portent à nos oreilles tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, elle et son protégé macchabée, sur la route poussiéreuse.

_-"Le petit chien au pelage blanc est un bon chien. Le chien noir est mauvais, un chien désobéissant. Il te mangera et rongera tes os..."_

Le jeune maître nous précise que beaucoup de personnes sont mortes récemment dans ce village. May-Linn, Bard et moi remontons dans notre véhicule et nous reprenons tranquillement notre route.

Comme tout à l'heure, notre joie d'aller en voyage reviens petit à petit. Et elle est à son apogée quand, dans une sorte de vallée, un grand lac se dessine.  
Quelques petits bâtiments de bois sont près de l'eau.

Nous poussons un cri heureux en le voyant.

_-"Ça y ressemble déjà plus !_" dit Bard, ravi.

Désormais de nouveau impatients d'arriver à la fameuse station, nous demeurons debout côtes à côtes, les yeux rivés sur le reflet gris clair de l'eau miroitante.

**~-~**

Nos deux voitures continuent d'avancer dans la petite ville paisible. Une église sonne. Nous suivons toujours la même route que depuis le début de notre voyage.

Nous passons près d'une maison de taille respectable. Dans un petit jardin, un jeune homme donne des ordre à un chien tacheté.

_-"Sit. Lay down."_

L'animal obéit sagement. Son maître le serre dans ses bras et le caresse tendrement en disant :

_-"Good boy, good boy !"_

May-Linn se prend à rêver :

_-"Ah... C'est comme si il me dorlotait aussi."_  
_-"You're a good boy !"_

L'homme et son chien semblent heureux. J'entend vaguement Sebastian parler avec le jeune maître à propos de la fidélité excessive de ses bêtes-là. Visiblement, il les méprise. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, les animaux, c'est toujours mignon !

En entendant son majordome personnel dire clairement qu'il hait les chiens, notre maître répond :

_-"Wouaf."_

Que notre jeune maître peut être mignon lui aussi !

Nous continuons notre route, sans la moindre accroche.  
Au bout du chemin, sur une colline, une sorte de petit manoir, de loin la bâtisse la plus imposante de tout le hameau. De loin, on dirait une maison hantée.

Nous nous arrêtons devant l'entrée. Aussitôt, une jeune fille sort de la demeure pour nous accueillir.  
Ce doit être la bonne du manoir. Son tablier blanc, sans la moindre imperfection, complète de façon agréable sa longue robe tirant sur un mauve léger.

_-"Seriez-vous de la famille Phantomive ?"_

Sa voix... Elle est belle, simple mais chaque mot résonne en moi comme une note claire.

_-"Oui_" répond Sebastian.  
_-"Bienvenue au château Barymore."_ fait la jeune servante en s'inclinant.

Je n'arrive pas bien à voir son visage de là où je me trouve. Je me penche un peu en avant afin de tenter de discerner ses traits.

_-"Le maître attend votre arrivée._" ajoute t-elle.

Elle se redresse.

Je n'arrive plus à penser en voyant la douceur de son sourire.

Tandis que May-Linn s'extasié sur la beauté de la servante, mes yeux vagabondent le long de sa silhouette.

Ses iris calmes, de la même nuance que sa robe, ont l'air immensément mélancoliques et purs. Ses cheveux, d'un gris presque bleu, sont courts et retenus à l'arrière par une sorte de petit chapeau, à l'exception d'une petite mèche qui s'échappe harmonieusement à côté de son œil gauche.

Un ange. On dirait un ange.  
Ce sont les premiers mots qui me viennent en la voyant.

Elle fait signe à Sebastian et au jeune maître de la suivre dans le château.

Pendant ce temps, nous portons toutes les affaires en direction des chambres qui nous ont été attribuées.  
Je me surprend à rêver... Je vois la jeune servante au regard parme dans mes pensées... Je m'y perd et j'aurais aimé ne jamais en sortir.

_-"Arrête de rêvasser, Finny ! Porte aussi ! Et vite !"_

Je secoue énergiquement la tête et j'attrape quelques valises au hasard, avant de suivre mes amis.

Je crois vaguement entendre des cris féminins et quelques claquements sonores résonner. Je m'arrête un instant. Aurais-je rêvé ? Sans doute. Je reprend ma tâche et, rapidement, la vision magnifique de la soubrette occupe de nouveau mes pensées.

~-~

Après m'être installé et avoir longuement échangé mes impressions avec Bard et May-Linn, nous allons dans la cuisine voir si nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre utile.  
Nous y trouvons la jeune servante de la demeure en train de faire du thé.  
Elle nous confie que son maître est en train de négocier avec notre propre maître et qu'elle a décidé de s'offrir une petite pause en attendant la fin de l'entretien professionnel. Elle sort trois autres tasses et nous propose gentiment si nous ne désirons pas boire un peu avec elle.

Nous acceptons, ravis, avant de nous installer autour d'une table en bois et de déguster notre boisson chaude. J'ai la chance de me retrouver assis à ses côtés.  
Je garde mes yeux fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle nous apprend qu'elle se nomme "Angela".

_"Angela"_... Cette femme est décidément un vrai ange... Magnifique, gentille... Sans doute très vive d'esprit.

La voix profonde de Bardroy me tire de mes pensées :

_-"Oh... Tu es la seule bonne dans cette demeure ?"_

May-Linn joint ses mains en souriant.

_-"C'est incroyable ! Je vous respecte, Angela-san !"_

Celle-ci baisse la tête en disant, la voix un peu gênée :

_-"Je ne suis pas aussi fabuleuse. Je ne fais que des erreurs."_

Le cuisinier de notre groupe se propose :

_-"Si nous pouvons aider à quelque chose, dîtes-le. En tant que domestiques, serrons-nous les coudes. Pas vrai Finny ?"_

Je détache rapidement mon regard du visage d'Angela pour répondre :

_-"Oui ! Bien sûr !"_

Angela sourit tendrement, les yeux clos et les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

_-"Vous êtes tous gentils."_

Une cloche sonne. Les paupières de la bonne s'ouvrent instantanément.  
L'air affolé, Angela se lève brusquement et s'incline devant nous en disant :

_-"Pardonnez-moi, le maître m'appelle, donc je dois y aller."_

Elle tourne les talons et part en courant.

Je regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner avant de sortir. Les pans de sa robe volants tout autour d'elle. Mes grands yeux verts brillent.

**~-~**

La nuit est tombée sur la lande anglaise. Le brouillard demeure néanmoins. Je sors au dehors afin de profiter pleinement de l'air glacial.  
Je ne supporte pas de demeurer enfermé trop longtemps... Alors je me sens vraiment à l'aise les nuits glaciales où le vent souffle...

Je laisse échapper un petit rire joyeux. Les paupières fermées, je souffle :

_-"Elle a dit qu'on était gentils !"_

Un bruit d'une pierre sans doute jetée attire mon attention. J'ouvre mes yeux et cherche la cause du son d'un coup d'œil rapide.  
Mais Bardroy m'appelle et je rentre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour aller me coucher.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

(POV ANGELA !)

_Aujourd'hui, des invités de Monsieur Barymore sont arrivés. Visiblement, ils ne s'apprécient pas mutuellement, mais il se doit de les accueillir dignement : Ce sont les envoyés de la Reine après tout._

_Quand mon maître les a vu pour la première fois, il a cru que je m'étais trompée, que le jeune comte Phantomive n'était qu'un vulgaire gamin se faisant passer pour un noble... Et, à peine avais-je fait entrer le petit comte et son majordome que Barymore-Sama avait attrapé son fouet et commençait à l'utiliser contre moi._

_À genoux devant lui, tentant vainement de me protéger le visage, je recevais les coups tant bien que mal. _  
_Ce que l'homme ne savait pas, c'est que je prend chaque douleur, chaque souffrance comme une divine bénédiction. Les petits cris que je poussais alors n'étaient aucunement, comme ils devaient tous le penser, en raison d'un quelconque mal. Il s'agissait tout simplement de gémissements de plaisir._

_Mais, soudainement, le plaisir à cessé de venir. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que le majordome personnel du comte Phantomive avait attrapé le poignet de Barymore-Sama, l'empêchant ainsi de me fouetter._  
_Mon regard a rapidement croisé celui du serviteur de Phantomive._

_Immédiatement, les iris fixées sur ses prunelles écarlates, j'ai compris qu'il était... "Différent". Il n'était pas comme tous ses humains rampant devant moi, tels des vers de terre. Il était puissant, fort et... Incroyablement beau aussi..._

_Plus tard, alors que j'allais servir le thé à mon maître et à son invité infantile, mes mains sales tremblaient tant que le majordome s'est penché vers moi en soufflant :_

-"Je vais le faire."

_Parfaite dans mon rôle de bonne à tout faire maladroite, je me suis effacée, lui laissant la place. Quiconque aurait assisté à la scène l'aurait pris pour un être gentil aidant la pauvre servante sans défense._

_C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Démon comme lui. Il a une apparence plus que respectable dans le monde des humains et, je dois l'avouer, même pour quelqu'un comme moi, il est très attirant._

_Il sait qui je suis. Il a dû le deviner dès le début. Nous sommes deux êtres à part dans ce monde de vermines et pourtant... Nous sommes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Je suis le jour, il est la nuit._  
_Même au yeux des hommes, chacun caché derrière un masque, nous sommes contraires._  
_Il est un homme idéal, parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je suis la femme fragile et maladroite, se faisant toujours sauver par un inconnu._

_Alors qu'en réalité... Derrière nos rôles et nos mensonges, il est un démon sauvage, puissant et ne respectant que sa volonté. Un être se nourrissant du désespoir des hommes, de leur peur ainsi que de leur haine._  
_Et moi... Je suis l'être de Lumière, née pour protéger et aimer. Du fait de ma nature, je suis aussi forte que lui, sinon plus._  
_Mais... Je suis déchue et je ne vaux pas mieux que ce monstre des enfers... En voulant m'élever, je me suis brûlée les ailes avant de tomber dans un gouffre de désespoir. Depuis, je me nourris, tout comme l'autre force, des ténèbres abritées par le cœur des humains._

_Une voix murmurée de façon veloutée me tire de mes pensées et me ramène à la réalité._

-"Angela... Oh... Angela..."

_Assise droite sur une chaise, je vois Henry Barymore, à genoux devant moi, attraper une de mes jambes croisées. En fermant ses yeux, il frotte son visage répugnant contre mon mollet de porcelaine. Il m'implore de l'aider._

-"La Reine veut mon village... Je dois protéger ce village... Angela..."

_Les traits fermés je le regarde faire. Je regarde ce misérable humain respirer longuement mon parfum en se lamentant sur son sort. Plus ses mains et son visage montent le long de mes jambes, plus je ressens du dégoût monter en moi, qui semble si pure._

-"Angela... Oh... Mon ange..."

_Si cet homme écœurant savait que je suis effectivement un ange, il ne me traiterait plus comme il le fait. Je peux le tuer quand je le désire mais... Pour "quelqu'un", je dois rester dans ce village encore un peu sans éveiller les soupçons. C'est pour cela, c'est pour "lui", que je supporte. Je supporte la maltraitance publique, les mauvais traitements, parler à des domestiques totalement inférieurs et même les harcèlements sexuels de mon "maître" sans broncher._  
_Tout endurer pour... Cet unique être._

**~-~**

_J'ai joué la comédie devant les nouveaux venus, comme Barymore l'avait souhaité. Tremblante et en pleurs, je leur ai demandé de quitter le village, de dire à la Reine de renoncer à Houndsworth._  
_Puis, au bon moment, un aboiement de chien, presque de loup, à retentit et j'ai laissé échapper :_

-"Oh non... Le chien démoniaque va..."

_Avant d'hurler de terreur feinte en voyant une ombre de profil de chien se dessiner sur les rideaux de la chambre du comte Phantomive._

-"Sebastian !" _avait crié le petit noble. _  
_Aussitôt, son majordome démoniaque s'était rué sur la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors._

_Nous sortons tous les trois en courant, tandis que le village se réveille en pleine nuit sous les cris des habitants._

_Le jeune Phantomive se penche sur une trace fluorescente au sol. Il la parcourt de son doigt et en porte un peu à ses narines._  
_Les serviteurs du comte sortent du manoir à ce moment-là._  
_Ils sont tous les trois en vêtement de nuit, sans doute tirés de leur sommeil._  
_Si j'ai bien compris leurs bavardages incessants et leurs couineries de tout à l'heure, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui hurle s'appelle May-Linn et occupe le poste de soubrette à tout faire là-bas._

-"Jeune maître !" _crie t-elle._  
-"Angela-san !" _m'appelle ce petit homme aux cheveux d'or dont j'ai oublié le nom._  
-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?" _demande le cuisiner Bardroy, dernier membre du groupe._  
-"Le chien démoniaque est apparu." _fais-je d'une voix douce et neutre à la fois._  
-"Le chien démoniaque ?" _demandent-ils en cœur, étonnés._

_Je prend alors une de mes poses préférées pour berner les gens, je baisse la tête, les yeux fermés, les bras repliés contre moi, l'air malheureux et sans défense. J'explique à mi-voix :_

-"Celui qui apporte le désastre sur le village. Ceux qui ont désobéi à leur maître seront punis par le Chien Démoniaque."

_Je lève vers eux des yeux qui reflètent de la tristesse pour finir :_

-"C'est une des lois du village."

_Ils frissonnent tous les trois alors qu'un habitant du hameau m'interpelle :_

-"Angela-san, informez Barymore-Sama que le chien démoniaque est apparu..."

_Je m'avance vers la foule de villageois qui se dirige vers la demeure. Je demande, tremblante :_

-"Qui a été puni ?"

_Au loin, des chiens aboient. Au sol, je découvre un corps meurtri, recouvert de plaies et de morsures en tout genre. Les habits déchirés, le cadavre d'un habitant. Une chaussure manque à son pied._

_Ciel Phantomive s'accroupir près du corps, saisit une des mains du mort et l'examine._

-"Je vois..." _murmure l'enfant faiblement._

_Une voix imposante résonne alors :_

-"Ne le touchez pas !"

Mon maître s'avance et regarde le corps avant de reprendre, comme pour lui-même :

-"Donc le mauvais chien était James ?"

_Un vieux barbu confirme :_

-"Oui. Il a enfreint la règle de ne pas avoir plus de cinq chiens par personne. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un sixième."  
-"Je vois... Alors on ne peut rien y faire" _répond Barymore en fermant les yeux._

_Bard, le serviteur de Phantomive, dit en serrant un oreiller contre son corps :_

-"On ne peut rien y faire ? Hé !"

_Mon maître l'interrompt immédiatement :_

-"Ce village possède des règles établies par moi. Ceux qui enfreignent les règles seront punis par le chien démoniaque qui est au service de la famille Barymore !"

_Les rustres du village, portant des torches, se mettent alors à chanter en chœur :_

-"Comme le chat qui miaule, le petit chien au pelage blanc est un bon chien. Le chien noir est mauvais, un chien désobéissant. Comme le chat qui miaule, la journée se termine."

_Deux hommes portent le corps sans vie de James sur un brancard improvisé. Ils s'éloignent lentement, bientôt suivis par la foule qui continue de chanter sa chanson._

-"Je pensais que c'était un étranger qui était la cible... Mais vous avez étés épargnés."

_Mon maître part bientôt derrière la foule et je ne peux que le suivre bien sagement, tout en pensant aux yeux rouges de mes deux démons._

_-_-_-_-_-_

**(POV FINNY !)**

C'est le jour, nous sommes (avec Bard, May-Linn et Tanaka-san) assis à un table en train de repenser aux événements de la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un est mort. Un dénommé James. En voyant son corps, je l'ai reconnu comme étant le jeune homme souriant de la veille, celui qui parlait en anglais avec son chien tacheté.

Sebastian-san s'approche de nous.

_-"Que se passe t-il ?"_

Je lève le regard vers lui.

_-"Vous étiez si heureux sur la route"_ reprend le majordome.

Bardroy fait, plaintif :

_-"Oui, mais tu vois..."_

L'homme en noir fait un étrange sourire, si rare chez lui.

_-"Auriez-vous oublié ?"_

Il lève ses mains à hauteur de son visage, exposant ainsi à notre vue un haut de maillot de bain rayé et un kit pour pique-niquer.

_-"Nous sommes venus à la station."_

Nous sourions tous les trois, ravis à l'idée que nous propose implicitement Sebastian.

~-~

J'ai revêtu mon beau maillot de bain bleu. Il est très court, il m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux ! Et le haut qui va avec n'est pas mieux, ses manches sont petites. Je plonge dans l'eau, tête la première. En remontant à la surface et en voyant ma tenue, j'ai presque l'impression d'être impudique aux yeux de la mode du moment... En effet, montrer son corps et très mal vu, en particulier chez les femmes.

En parlant de femme... Où est May-Linn ?

Tandis que Bard s'extasie sur la chaleur de l'eau, je me tourne vers la cabine qui se trouve à quelques mètres seulement, sur le bord du lac.

Je crie :

_-"May-Linn, viens aussi !" _

La petit maid laisse passer sa tête entre les deux rideaux qui la protège des regards indiscrets, rougissante.

_-"Je suis trop gênée..."_ avoue t-elle.

Bard l'encourage :

_-"Tu n'auras pas toujours cette chance ! C'est bon, alors dépêche-toi !"_

Elle soupire alors que j'envoie de l'eau sur mon ami en riant.  
Soudainement, celui-ci se rapproche de la cabine de May-Linn alors qu'elle vient enfin de sortir et la scrute fixement, en particulier sa poitrine révélée par un décolleté profond.

Tanaka-san, qui est aussi dans l'eau avec nous, rougit en faisait un "ho, ho" sonnant différemment de d'habitude.

May-Linn tourne sur elle-même, terriblement rouge.

_-"C'est... C'est trop gênant après tout..."_ fait-elle.

Elle rentre dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, comme tentant de cacher ses formes avantageuse.  
Pour la rassurer, je m'approche d'elle en disant :

_-"T'es superbe, May-Linn !"_

Prenant confiance en elle, elle se redresse et demande :

_-"Vraiment ?"_

Bard et Tanaka (dans le maillot que tenait Sebastian tout à l'heure), nous rejoignent.

_-"Tu le serais encore mieux sans tes lunettes !_" fait Bard, l'air convaincu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il est question de lui retirer ses lunettes, May-Linn se cache le visage en protestant.

Et bientôt, cela tourne au jeu et nous nous amusons comme trois enfants...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me tourne vers une douce silhouette qui nous regarde, assise sur la berge.  
Je fais un grand geste de la main en l'appelant :

_-"Angela-san !"_

Celle-ci, abritée sous une ombrelle, est installée sur une large couverture bleu. À ses côtés Tanaka, qui, de toute évidence à rejoint la terre ferme, semble boire du thé. Elle me fait un petit signe, montrant qu'elle m'a entendu.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sebastian s'éloigner, sans doute sur ordre du maître.

~-~

Plus tard, nous nous installons, (moi, Angela, May-Linn, Bard et Tanaka), autour d'un somptueux pique-nique préparé plus tôt par Sebastian. Cet homme est extraordinaire. Quand je serais plus grand, je voudrais lui ressembler.

_-"Vous en prendrez bien aussi, Angela ?"_

Celle-ci me demande, hésitante et surprise :

_-"Je peux en prendre aussi ?"_  
_-"Bien sûr ! Les piques-niques de Sebastian-san sont vraiment délicieux"_ répond May-Linn qui mange une part de gâteau.

Des éclats de voix nous parviennent. Ce sont des habitants du village. Nous nous tournons vers eux, étonnés.

_-"Le mauvais chien a été attrapé ! c'est le chien de James ! Il va être puni !"_

~-~

Une église sonne. Nous nous retrouvons près d'une sorte de mur de pierre auquel est enchaîne le chien si obéissant de la veille. Il grogne férocement et montre les crocs.

Des villageois se trouvent à quelques mètres de distance. Certains tiennent des canidés en laisse, d'autres des fourches ou des bâtons de bois.

Il y a une grande agitation. Nous, les cinq serviteurs des deux maisons (Angela, May-Linn, Bard, Tanaka et moi) ainsi que notre jeune maître sommes derrière la foule. Je n'entend pas tous ce qui ce passe. Juste des coups, des aboiements puis, à l'unisson, des cris humains et animaux.

J'entrevois la scène. Mon sang se glace. Plusieurs hot-dog sur pattes ont été lâchés sur le chien du dénommé James. Celui-ci, entravé, ne peux se défendre efficacement. Ils le mordent, le griffe, attrapent ses membres et tirent violemment, comme voulant l'écarteler. C'est à peine si ils ne le dévorent pas vivant.

La vielle dame d'hier... Celle qui poussait un squelette de chiot dans un landau... Elle crie, hystérique, comme tout les autres habitants.

Mes mains sur le cœur, j'assiste à la torture du chien, impuissant.

Un flash.

Un enfant blond, que l'on contraint à s'allonger sur une table d'opération. Des sangles de cuir qui le contraignent à y rester. Plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche, menaçants, qui s'acharnent sur le corps du garçon avec diverses seringues.  
Il a beau être fort, il ne peut pas s'échapper de l'emprise des hommes.

Effrayé, la bouche entrouverte, je craque en pensant à la fois au supplice du chien et du garçon impuissant de mes souvenirs.

Je tremble doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Les chiens s'acharnent sur l'un des leur.

Je murmure.

_-"Arrêtez..."_

La foule crie sa joie devant le spectacle morbide.

_-"Ne faîtes pas ça..."_

Les poings en l'air, comme en redemandant, les hommes comme les femmes hurlent, comme dans un état second.

J'explose.

_-"ÇA NE VOUS FAIT PAS PITIÉ ?"_

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je cours, j'attrape un poteau de bois planté dans la terre et le fait tournoyer au-dessus de ma tête.

_-"ARRÊTEZ-ÇA !"_

À l'aide de mon arme improvisée, je frappe violemment les chiens assaillants et les repousse.

La vielle femme crie avant de s'écrouler, retenus par trois hommes.

_-"Finny !"_

Le jeune maître, May-Linn, Bard et Tanaka se dirigent vers moi.

En nous voyant, en particulier moi, agir ainsi, les gens commencent à murmurer :

_-"Encore plus de mauvais chiens..."_  
_-"Ce sont des mauvais chiens ! Ce sont des mauvais chiens !"_  
_-"Punition pour les mauvais chiens !"_

Ils enchaînent le jeune maître au mur, à la place du chien de James. Nous, les quatre serviteurs Phantomive, sommes attachés à un poteau de bois à l'aide d'une longue corde.

Je me demande où est Sebastian...

Sortant de la foule, Angela demande à Henry Barymore :

_-"Maître, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-les"_  
_-"C'est vrai"_, répond celui-ci. _"Ce petit bichon est, même si c'est temporaire, un serviteur de Sa Majesté. Selon ce qu'il a à dire, je pourrai le laisser partir."_

Il s'adresse ensuite à notre maître en lui demandant de dire à la Reine de renoncer au village. En guise de réponse, celui-ci le provoque ouvertement. Barymore s'emporte :

_-"Alors apprend ce qui arrive à ce qui me désobéissent !"_

D'un geste de la main, Barymore envoie les chiens sur notre maître. Je crie. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir la scène de tout à l'heure, encore moins si la victime est notre maître.

Au moment où les bêtes s'apprêtent à le mordre, Sebastian arrive de nulle part et s'interpose. Il expédie les animaux plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le seigneur du lieu tente de renvoyer les animaux sur le comte et le majordome.  
J'entend juste celui-ci dire :

_-"Voilà pourquoi je déteste les chiens."_

Il les regarde et ceux-ci se couchent immédiatement, apeurés.

Le jeune maître et Sebastian expliquent alors que le Chien Démoniaque n'a jamais existé, que Henry Barymore a monté tout un stratagème pour garder le pouvoir et le contrôle sur la ville.  
Ils montrent plusieurs preuves.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris, si ce n'est que le chien de James l'aura protégé jusqu'à sa mort.

Les villageois, furieux, entraînent le maître d'Angela pour le jeter dans une geôle. Sebastian libère notre maître de ses chaînes  
Angela-san détache la corde qui nous entravait et me demande si je vais bien.

Je me penche sur le corps du chien battu à mort.

_-"T'es impressionnant. Protéger ton maître jusqu'à la fin..."_

Je m'arrête brusquement de parler. Je serre la tête de l'animal mort dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes.

_-"T'as fait de ton mieux ! T'as fait de ton mieux !"_

Je sens les regards des autres dans mon dos me fixer.

Je laisse mes pleurs couler, sans la moindre honte.  
J'entend la voix de Sebastian faire :

_-"Voilà pourquoi je déteste les chiens."_

Le ciel m'accompagne dans ma tristesse et pleure avec moi. Mes vêtements sont bientôt mouillés à cause de la pluie.

~-~

Le jour pluvieux a fait place à la douce nuit. Dans un couloir du manoir, je vois Angela qui regarde par la fenêtre. Un éclair.  
Pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas ma présence, je me cache au détour d'un mur.  
Jamais l'expression de son visage n'a été aussi belle. Elle semble rayonner. Ses yeux fixent un point dehors, mais je n'arrive pas à deviner de quoi il peut s'agir.

Elle est tellement belle... On dirait un ange...  
J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête afin que je puisse la contempler indéfiniment dans les douceurs du soir.

~-~

Lord Henry Barymore ne cesse d'hurler qu'il veut sortir de l'endroit où on le retient, qu'il n'a rien fait, que le chien démoniaque va venir le manger... Qu'il a peur...

~-~

Un cri de May-Linn me réveille en sursaut. Je bondit hors de mon lit et me dirige de l'endroit d'où provient ses hurlements.  
Le rez-de-chaussé... La cellule où se trouve Barymore-Sama.

Il est mort. Ses yeux blancs nous fixent étrangement. Le sol de pierre est éclaboussé de sang. Dans le mur, un grand trou.

Arrivent le jeune maître et Sebastian-san. Ils se figent en découvrant le cadavre. Angela est un peu derrière. En voyant ce qui reste de son maître, elle laisse échapper un petit : "Barymore-Sama", en tremblant.

Quelqu'un cherche à ouvrir la porte de la demeure. Au bout d'un moment, il y parvient. Il s'agit en fait d'un villageois. Ses habits sont trempés. Il tombe à genoux et articule difficilement :

_-"Le... Le seigneur... Chien démoniaque..."_  
_-"Chien démoniaque ?"_ nous reprenons en chœur.

~-~

Sous la pluie, dans l'orage, les habitants se sont agenouillés devant le cadavre et chantent :

_-"Comme le chat qui miaule, le petit chien au pelage blanc est un bon chien. Le chien noir est mauvais, un chien désobéissant. Comme le chat qui miaule, la journée se termine. Comme le chat pleure, il faut dire bonne nuit. Si vous ne dormez pas, le chien viendra. Il te dévorera jusqu'aux os."_

Leurs yeux sont vides de toute expression. Ils chantent comme si leur survie en dépendait. À leur coté, des chiens hurlent.

Nous nous rendons tous sur le lieu en courant. La scène est plus que lugubre, elle est funèbre.

Dans un éclair, nous découvrons le corps de Barymore-Sama, adossé au mur de pierre.

Moi et May-Linn hurlons de terreur en le voyant.

Sebastian s'approche et inspecte le corps du Lord. Il a eu une main arrachée, comme sciée par des dents.

Des hommes se mettent à implorer le seigneur Chien d'en l'espoir d'être épargné.

J'entend Angela pousser un gémissement plaintif. Ses yeux se ferment et elle tombe au sol, comme une pierre.  
Je me précipite vers elle.

_-"Angela-san !"_

Je m'agenouillé dans la boue, fait passer une main derrière sa tête, l'autre à sa taille et regarde longuement son visage de porcelaine.

~-~

Nous avons mis Angela au lit et, debout autour d'une table, nous écoutons Sebastian et le maître discuter de l'affaire. Mon attention n'est pas avec eux, je ne fais que penser à la jeune servante qui est inanimée à l'étage.

~-~

La nuit est la plus noire possible. N'arrivant pas à me rendormir, je sors de ma chambre, une bougie à la main.

_-"Je me demande si Angela-san va bien..."_ je murmurer pour moi-même.

Dans le long couloir enchevêtré, je me dirige lentement en direction de la chambre de la maid, en prenant bien soin à ne pas réveiller personne.  
Alors que je suis à mi-chemin, j'entend un grand bruit d'agitation.  
Les murs tremblent presque, en entend des meubles bouger. Un grand râle profond se fait entendre.

Je perd toute contenance.

_-"Un... Un Fan-fan-fantôme ?"_

Un cri féminin résonne dans les couloirs. Effrayé, je cris à mon tour.

Je vois une silhouette, en chemise de nuit vert pâle, se ruer sur moi. Elle s'accroche à mon cou, non sans arrêter de crier.

_-"May... May-Linn-san ?" _fis-je en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

Elle tremble violemment. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

_-"Fi... Finny... As-tu entendu ça ?"_  
_-"Ou...Oui... Est-ce..."_  
_-"Le seigneur Henry serait de retour ?"_

Je me met à hurler de plus belle, terrifié. Elle aussi, sauf qu'un grand sourire est fixé à son visage.  
Le remarquant, je demande, hésitant :

_-"May-Linn...-san ?"_

Celle-ci répond, de la fumée sortant des narines :

_-"J'ai un point faible pour les histoires effrayantes et les choses comme ça ! J'en tremble d'excitation !"_

Enjouée, elle se pend à mon bras :

_-"Allons-y, Finny !"_

Bien que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, je m'exécute et nous marchons dans les couloirs.

_-"Ah... C'est effrayant... Trop effrayant !"_ fait ma camarade, absolument ravie.  
_-"C'est vraiment comme ça ?" _je demande, un peu angoissé.

Arrivés au coude du couloir, nous tournons et nous voyons de la lumière émaner d'une chambre. C'est celle d'Angela.  
Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit réveillée et remise des émotions de la journée ?

Nous nous approchons de la porte sans faire de bruit. Après tout, il y a peut-être un fantôme qui rôde.  
Celle-ci est entrebâillée et nous jetons un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Les mêmes râles masculins que nous avons entendus dans les couloirs se entendre.

_-"Ah... Ça chatouille..."_ fait la voix d'Angela.

Celle-ci est allongé de profil sur son lit. Quelqu'un, visiblement un homme, lui lèche le cou.

_-"Non. Vas-y plus doucement."_ refait la jeune domestique.

L'inconnu a de longs cheveux argent. Je remarque qu'il ne porte aucun vêtement.

_-"Bon garçon. Tu es un bon garçon."_

L'homme fait de nouveau passer sa langue le long de son cou. Celle-ci gémit un peu.

May-Linn s'éloigne de la porte entrebâillée en saignant violemment du nez. Elle porte un mouchoir à son nez et revient à son poste d'observation, espionnant Angela et l'inconnu aux cheveux de lune.  
Elle fait des hypothèses qui me révèlent que May-Linn n'est pas tout à fait innocente et pure et qu'elle a bien envie de rester ici, pour profiter du spectacle.

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis éloigné. Je serre les poings. Je tremble étrangement fort. J'ai envie de pleurer.  
J'ai beau être encore jeune, je sais très bien à quelle genre de scène nous avons assisté!

Angela...

J'entend May-Linn appeler mon nom, mais, sans y prêter garde, je pars en courant.  
Je sors à l'extérieur du manoir. Je continue de courir, provoquant un petit nuage de poussière à chacune de mes foulées. Des larmes jaillissent hors de mes yeux, m'aveuglant. Je fonce dans plusieurs arbres que je déracine au passage.

_-"Angela-san..."_

La pleine lune me fixe simplement.  
Il n'y a même plus d'étoiles.

_-"Angela !"_

Je repense à ce que je viens de voir. Je revois Angela se faire lécher par un inconnu et laisser échapper un gémissement.

_-"An...!"_

Incapable d'en dire plus, je pousse en simple hurlement dans lequel se reflètent mes pleurs.

~-~

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit horrible, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je me montre le plus naturel possible, en particulier auprès d'Angela.

Nous, les domestiques, nous rendons dans la cuisine afin de manger.

_-"B'jour les gens_" marmonne Bard, l'air endormi.

May-Linn entre à sa suite, suivie de moi. L'air abattu sans doute. Je m'avance un peu quand une voix délicieusement mélodieuse retentit à mes oreilles.

_-"Bonjour."_

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Je me retourne.  
Angela est derrière moi, elle porte un plateau sur lequel se trouvent plusieurs verres et un pichet d'eau.

_-"Oh, tu peux déjà tenir debout et bouger ?"_ demande Bard.  
_-"Oui. Désolée de vous avoir embêtés" _répond la servante.

Elle pose le plateau, se redresse et dit d'un air triste, presque résigné :

_-"Peu importe la situation, je ne dois jamais oublier la politesse envers les invités, c'est ce que m'a appris mon maître."_

Elle se tourne dans ma direction en tend la main vers moi.

_-"Oh, Finny-san, vous semblez un peu pâle."_

Je me recule soudainement, par réflexe, mais je m'encastre dans le mur du fond de la pièce.  
Je secoue énergiquement les bras

_-"Heu, j-je ne me sens pas très bien. Ne me touchez pas où vous serez infectée !"_

Je pars en courant, dans un petit nuage de poussière :

_-"Je suis désolé !"_

~-~

J'ai beaucoup couru. Je suis dans une forêt. Quelques arbres cassés me disent que je suis sans doute déjà passé par ici la nuit dernière.  
Je m'assois sur un arbre déraciné, à l'horizontale.  
Les genoux repliés contre mon corps, le menton posé dessus, je ne peux que murmurer :

_-"Angela-san..."_

J'entend May-Linn qui m'appelle. Étonné, je me retourne vers sa silhouette qui accourt.  
Elle me dit de revenir au château. Je la suis... Après tout, c'est la seule qui peut deviner la cause de mon trouble évident.

~-~

Dans la salle à manger, la première chose que nous voyons est le jeune maître qui s'apprête à manger une part de gâteau.

May-Linn annonce qu'elle ne trouve pas Angela. Bard répond qu'elle est allée au marécage.  
Au marécage ? Alors que le Chien démoniaque court encore ? Pourquoi irait-elle là-bas ?

Bard annonce qu'elle était y aller pour y cueillir des plantes... Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de me voir pâle ce matin.

_-"Pour moi ?"_

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à dire en entendant la nouvelle. Je sors du bâtiment en courant, sans me soucier de ce que les autres penseront.

~-~

Elle a fait ça... "Pour moi" ?

Est-ce vrai ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un devoir en tant que domestique, mais, rien qu'au fait de penser qu'elle a pu faire quelque chose "pour moi", mon cœur se réchauffe et je me dis que, peut-être, le monde n'est pas aussi brumeux que les fantômes de mon passé où cette lande anglaise désolée.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aime un autre que moi que je dois forcément être triste... Si mon âme sourit rien qu'en la voyant, elle et ses yeux, alors... L'important est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Même si je dois passer ma vie entravé par les traces de cette passion que mon cœur contient envers une femme qui est, finalement... Bien plus merveilleuse qu'un ange.

* * *

fini ! Vous avez aimé ?


	6. Kuroi Torikago

** Kuroi Torikago**  
**La volière noire.**

**Kuroshitsuji Grell/William **

**Rating** : T pour sang

**note : **Désolée j'chuis franchement pas d'humeur _*dégoûtée que Jin ait 96% de chances de quitter KAT-TUN, mal au ventre et frisant la crise de nerfs depuis une semaine*_ aujourd'hui, j'me force presque a poster parce que le chap est prêt depuis une semaine...Et ce O-S change beaucoup des autres, j'espere que vous l'apprécierez comme même.

enjoy

-

Une ruelle sombre. Un cadavre au sol.  
Pas de sang. Pas de ce beau sang rouge qui attire et révulse à la fois.  
Juste un peu d'écume au coin d'une lèvre, un cœur contracté à jamais. Une main qui se sert encore sur un torse crispé.

Une mort naturelle.

Une silhouette vêtue de rouge soupire en secouant ses longs cheveux flammes.

_-"C'est pas drôle si il n'y a pas d'éclaboussures ! Pas de boucherie ! Pas d'organes jaillissants ou de visage défoncés !"_

La silhouette fixe le corps à terre et fait d'une voix aigre :

_-"Monsieur, votre sobriété à gâché ma soirée. Merci."_

Elle sort de nulle part une tronçonneuse géante. Sa bouche se plisse en un large sourire, dévoilant de grandes dents pointues.

_-"Ze peux vous embellir ?" _

Le bruit de talons qui claquent sur la pierre froide de la ville endormie. Un raclement de gorge.

_-"Hum hum."_

L'homme en rouge se retourne. Face à lui, un autre homme, habillé de noir. William .  
Droit, sobre, professionnel. D'un geste rapide, il remonte ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

L'un n'est que feu, braises et énergie, l'autre est glace muette et impassible.

_-"Grell Sutcliff. Dois-je me voir dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que la dégradation volontaire d'un cadavre naturel est contraire aux articles n°9 et 24 du code d'honneur des Shinigami et lourdement sanctionné ?"_  
_-"Tsss... Ze voulais juste m'amuser un peu..."_ grogne le désigné Grell Sutcliff.

Le nouvel arrivant se rapproche dignement du corps, s'accroupi à côté et semble en extraire une sorte de film. Il le regarde, pensif, sans rien dire.  
Les souvenirs émouvants, les amours enfantines, les malheurs adolescentes, la perte de la foi. La perte de l'amour, du moindre sentiments humain ne l'émeut pas. Il en a vu d'autres. Impassible, il visionne ce qui demeure de la vie perdue avant de sortir un grand cahier et de noter :

_-"Sir Arthur F. of Langlister. Né le 22 novembre 1872._  
_Fils d'un noble et d'une domestique, abandonné par sa mère pour éviter de semer le déshonneur sur le blason de son père. Obligé à travailler dans les rues comme cireur de chaussures pour survivre comme il pouvait. Enrôlé vers l'âge de dix ans dans une bande de jeunes dans son cas. Contraint de voler et de faire preuve de violence pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Fut violé par le chef de son groupe alors qu'il avait seulement douze ans en guise de punition pour avoir osé tenter d'approcher la fille qu'il convoitait aussi._  
_Fuit la capitale, traumatisé. Fut ensuite capturé et revendu pour travailler dans une famille riche, qui n'était autre que celle de son père, bien qu'ils ne se reconnurent pas. Victime de mal-traitance. Un soir, quelques années après, craqua et s'enfui. Vit dans la rue depuis ce jour. Tomba gravement malade et en mourut. Date du décès : 11 juillet 1889. Age : Dix-sept ans."_

L'homme en noir inspire profondément et referme le cahier en soupirant.

_-"Rien de particulier à signaler. Cause classée."_

L'être écarlate se rapproche de lui. Il lui enserre le bras.

_-"Tu es si froid mon Willy..."_

Le 'Willy' se dégage de l'étreinte et dit d'une voix de glace :

_-"Et vous êtes bien trop amical avec moi, agent Sutcliff. Rentrons."_  
_-"Naooon ! La nuit est jeune et Londres nous tend les bras ! On ne va tout de même pas rentrer tranquillement comme les derniers des loosers !"_  
_-"Si, Grell Sutcliff."_

Une moue boudeuse. Deux yeux immobiles face à deux autres qui brûlaient de mécontentement.

_-"William, si tu restes avec moi cette nuit, je serais gentil et n'enfreindrais aucune règle pendant trois mois !"_

L'offre proposée est alléchante. William hésite. Un Shinigami tient toujours parole. Trois mois de tranquillité sans avoir à se préoccuper des erreurs et des imbécilités de son collègue le tentent.  
Il demande, sa voix montant dans un peu dans les octaves plus claires :

_-"Juste cette nuit ?"_

Au ton employé, Grell sait qu'il a déjà gagné.

_-"Oui mon p'tit Willou !"_

Un Shinigami est une créature de la nuit. Vile, cruelle, profitant de la moindre faiblesse entrevue. Monstre des pêchés humains et démoniaques, angéliques et divins. Enfantins et éternels.  
Il est un être imposant, refusant de se plier facilement au désir de son prochain.  
William , malgré son apparence plus banale et presque 'réconfortante' comparée à celle de son homologue couleur sang, est comme les autres, sinon pire.

Il s'impose. Domine.

Se ruant sur Grell, il le plaque violemment contre un mur, le faisant gémir de surprise, puis de douleur. Ses ongles noirs le griffent avec rage. La peau de son visage est bientôt striée de longues trainées rouges. Ce beau rouge qu'il aime tant.  
Forçant encore un peu, il la perce et la fait saigner.  
Ravi, Sutcliff fait passer un doigt sur son visage. Voyant sa substance vitale tâcher sa main, il frémit.

_-"Nyah ! Mon Willy est un vrai petit sauvage ~ !"_

Il ne voit pas la paume de 'mon Willy' venir vers sa joue. En revanche, il la sent. Brûlante, elle laisse une empreinte sur sa peau déjà rougie par les griffures.  
Brûlante.

Comme la passion qu'il éprouve. Comme le désir qui l'anime.

Comme le feu qui habite son corps et qui le démange. Comme le sang qu'il envoie gicler dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Comme... Les prunelles de son vis-à-vis en ce moment précis.

Brûlante.  
Froides.

Les mains de William le parcourent, jouent avec son corps, retirant parfois un vêtement pour découvrir une parcelle de chair. Alors il mord. Il enfonce ses dents dans le corps de Grell, le faisant crier d'une douleur non-feinte. Ça saigne. Du joli rouge de souffrance dévale son épaule.  
Ça l'amuse. Ça le ravit.

Il aime voir les instincts de cet être qui le dégoûte réagir avant sa conscience.

Quand le goût du sang a bien trop emplit son palais, il arrête de mordre. Il s'abaisse aux instincts souillés de ceux qu'il répugne plus que tout, comme cette vermine de démon en costume impeccable.  
Comme il ne sait pas quoi faire pour passer sa rage et son envie, il frappe de nouveau Sutcliff.

Il entend de délicieux gémissements de plainte et de peur venir chatouiller ses oreilles qui en sont affamées.

Quand les mains et les poings ne suffisent plus, il attrape un pavé de la rue pour l'abattre sur le crâne de son collègue.  
Parce qu'il aime bien le bruit que ça fait. Parce que c'est drôle. Pour voir encore ce sang si impur se déverser.  
Alors il rit tandis que Grell se laisse faire, trop envouté par ce rouge qui voile sa vue pour réagir.  
Cependant, après un coup plus puissant que les autres, il tombe à terre et commence à supplier William de ralentir.

Mais William n'entend pas. Comment pourrait-il entendre quoi que ce soit avec ce rire perçant qu'il pousse et toutes ces petites voix qui vrillent son cerveau douloureux ?

Alors il frappe. Et il rit.  
Parce que la souffrance des autres est belle.

Un Shinigami ne meurt pas facilement. En fait, en blesser un gravement tient presque du miracle.

Mais William devient sourd. Il ne pense plus. Seul son rictus malsain semble parler.

Il délaisse quelques secondes son collègue pour attraper la tronçonneuse qu'il a laissé plus loin, près du corps de l'humain.  
Un outil somptueux, pouvant trancher n'importe quoi, imposer n'importe quelle souffrance. Quelque chose d'irréel.

Il l'enclenche.

Et, sans prêter plus d'attention aux plaintes de Grell Sutcliff, il l'abaisse sur lui.  
Entaille d'abord la peau doucement. Le déchire en petits morceaux de chair. Tranche ses organes. Rit.  
Il relève l'arme avant de la rabattre de nouveau. L'expression de terreur de sa victime se reflète dans ses iris aussi noires que son cœur.

Il coupe. Les os sont bientôt broyés, le cartilage explosé. Tout se crève, se déverse dans la petite ruelle.  
Et William rit encore.

Il n'a pas entendu les supplications, les cris, les hurlements stridents... Il n'a entendu que le bruit rassurant du moteur de son arme et la petite voix dans sa tête qui rit encore et encore en même temps que lui.

Voyant qu'il n'y a bientôt plus rien à déchiqueter, il balance la tronçonneuse dans un coin et s'éloigne de sa démarche élégante et professionnelle.

Il jette un regard derrière lui. Tout n'est plus que rouge et dévastations. Corps éventré, organes éparpillés, cervelle éclatée.

De nouveau calme il sourit en murmurant :

_-"Tout ce rouge... Je suis sûr que ça plairait à cet incompétent de Grell Sutcliff."_

Mais il ne semble pas remarquer que Grell est rouge... De plus profond de son être et ce, pour toujours.

N'était-ce pas son souhait le plus cher ?


	7. Rêve

**Titre : **_Cinematic Records_ (recueil de one-shoots)

**Chapitre : **_Rêve_, chapitre sept.

**Auteure : **Jolly-Roger-77 ! moaaaah !

**Personnages : **Ran Mao et Lau. Mention de Madam Red

**Rating :** K+ ... T pour sous-entendus de drogue xD ?

**Disclaimers :** Tout à **Toboso Yana**_ !_

**note :** Ca m'est venu comme ça hier soir. Fini vers deux heures du mat'. Que dire, que dire... A oui ! Je prévois toujours un Seb/Grell mais j'ai du mal a le faire dans l'ambiance de Cinematic Records. Aussi... Vu qu'on ne connaît pas beaucoup Lau et Ranmao, il se peut qu'ils soient un peu OcC sur les bords... Mais c'est la façon dont je me représente ces deux cocos la :D Même si je pense que j'aurais du peut-être plus appronfondir... 'Fin breeeef...

Du point de vue de Ranmao, j'innove la section frnçaise ! Yeah~ !

ENJOY !

-POV RANMAO

**_Rêve_**

_La première chose que j'ai vu en ouvrant les yeux sur la vie... Fut ton regard. Perçant, il me traversa de part en part, comme une flèche en argent._  
_La seconde chose que j'ai vu en ouvrant les yeux sur la vie... Furent tes paupières. **Closes. **_

_Depuis tes yeux dorment encore._

_A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de ma naissance. J'ai juste le sentiment, l'impression, que tu m'as vu naître. Tout comme tu m'as vu grandir, devenir une jeune femme._

_En réalité, je me demande souvent si je suis vraiment une femme._

_Pour toi, ne serais-je pas plus un objet ?_

_Une femme, c'est quelque chose d'adulte. Qui brille lors des soirées mondaines, uniquement de par son éclat de rire. Quelque chose de volatile, avec juste une misérable once d'intelligence nécessaire._

_Moi, je suis la petite chinoise dont on ne connaît pas l'âge. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois me comporter en société. Alors, comme un chat sauvage, je m'accroche à ton bras en me taisant. Trop jeune pour être mature, trop vielle pour être traitée comme une enfant. _

_Et pourtant, tu me considères comme une enfant. Une enfant sage qui t'obéit maintenant. Et qui t'obéira même au-delà de la mort._

_Mais tu ne te rends sans doute pas compte des questions qui fleurissent dans mon esprit. _

_Une femme, c'est quelque chose de léger, de gracieux, de pur, de noble... Une silhouette fière et poudrée, drapée de lourdes robes de soie et aux milles dentelles. Elles sont la grâce même._

_Moi, je suis l'étrangère clandestine. Habillée d'une façon différente des autres. Parlant l'anglais d'une voix faible. Si faible que peu m'entendent ou me comprennent. Mes bras transportent trop de colère et de force pour être comme elles._

_De toute façon, peu importe que je parle où non, je sais que tu ne te préoccupes pas réellement de moi._

_Ici, en Angleterre, une femme se doit d'être un peu ronde, signe de bonne santé physique. Peu importe qu'elle ait de la poitrine ou des hanches, tant qu'elle est riche._

_Moi, je suis à la limite de la maigreur. A cause de la pauvreté qui régnait chez nous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me nourrir suffisamment. Mais mes hanches et ma poitrine sont développées plus que de raison. _  
_Ça te ravit en quelque sorte. Tu as toujours été du genre tactile. _

_Et moi...En vivant à tes dépends, je ne manque de rien. Tes commerces obscures te procurent de bons revenus._  
_Ton système de fumerie d'opium. Le diabolique triangle chinois. Thé. Drogue. Nous._

_Les maris des femmes anglaises gagnent leur vie de façon honnête. Je crois._

_Mais je sais que tu préfères notre Asie chaude à cette Europe glaciale. Nos moussons diluviennes à cette neige trop présente. Les filles minces, sans charme anglais, à toutes ces poupées de verre aux formes toutes identiques._  
_Même si je sais que tu préfères les filles comme moi aux autres qui vivent sur ce continent._

_Dans ce large réseau de prostitution sur lequel tu gardes un œil prudent, exclusivement composé d'asiatiques, tu t'ectasies souvent sur la beauté de l'une ou l'autre des filles._  
_Tu aimes profiter de la vie. Vivre dans l'instant et respirer cet air âpre empli des vapeurs d'une quelconque drogue. Une main enroulée autour de la taille d'une jeune femme, l'autre posée sur une fesse découverte. Moi, assise sur tes genoux offrant mon décolleté déjà plongeant et qui s'ouvre toujours un peu plus à tes yeux gourmands, bien que clos._

_Je ne sais pas si je profite de la vie, de l'instant. J'ai toujours été très froide, contrairement à toi. La vie dure que l'on endurait tous deux de l'autre côté du monde a forgé mon esprit. Pour t'aider à réaliser n'importe lequel de tes buts, si inavouables soient-ils, je suis prête à vendre mon corps à tes ennemis ou cible pour endormir leur méfiance._

_Je ne suis qu'un objet, non ?_

_J'ai perdu prématurément toutes les chances que j'avais de devenir ce que j'aurais du être... _Une femme_._

_Mais, intérieurement, même si j'envie profondément toutes ces tenues extravagantes et fantaisistes de ses bourgeoises, je sais que je suis heureuse ainsi._  
_Quand je ferme mes yeux ronds, je revois toutes ces étincelles meurtrières danser devant moi. Alors je frissonne et rouvre mes paupières. Pour voir quoi ?_  
_Une tour imposante. Un noble enrobé dans la rue, s'appuyant sur une cane finement sculptée et se plaignant au monde entier. Un morceau de velours sur un pavé._

_Je mentirais en disant que notre pays ne me manque pas. Je ressens toujours cette pique brûlante au fond de moi. L'abandon de sa patrie pour s'exiler. Les souvenirs qui me poursuivent._

_Des cris, du sang, du feu, de ces étincelles qui me hantent toujours plus. Les membres de ma famille prisonniers des flammes, captifs de cette guerre. Mon hurlement. Souffrance. Rage. Haine. **Larmes**._

_Lau. Toi. Mon ami d'enfance. Comme mon frère. Tu m'as pris par la main et tu as fui en courant, alors que l'on avait même pas dix ans._  
_Nous avons longuement erré, vivant à peine, jusqu'à atteindre un petit village qui semblait épargné par le conflit. Une pause dans le temps avant de reprendre notre lutte éternelle contre les hommes riches qui décident de nos vies. Ceux qui causent la guerre, la mort, les pleurs._  
_Pour survivre, seuls, nous dûmes travailler comme nous le pouvions. Toi, voleur des rues. Moi, cherchant d'abord à me prostituer afin que l'on puisse vivre mieux. Tu t'es refusé à cette idée. Alors je me suis pliée à ta décision. Tu disais vouloir me préserver du pêché, garder encore un peu mon sourire innocent._  
_Les années ont passées et je vidais les poches des passants avec toi la nuit, enchaînant n'importe quel petit travail lorsque le soleil pointait._  
_Pauvres, désœuvrés, désillusionnés._  
_Nous grandirent en nous estimant heureux d'être encore en vie. Je devenais une fille au fort caractère, toi un homme sûr de lui. Je devais avoir un peu moins de quinze ans. _  
_Puis... Il y a eu ce jour._

_Tu es tombé gravement malade. 'Alité' pendant de nombreux jours dans cette ruelle insalubre où l'on dormait. Le seul médecin qui voulu bien nous ausculter nous demandait trop d'argent. _  
_Voulant te guérir à tout prix, j'ai piétiné tes souhaits et mes promesses._

_J'ai payé ton retour à la santé en me dénudant pour cet homme, pour la première fois de ma vie._  
_Allongée sur le lit de ce vieillard répugnant, à moitié nue, je me sentais terriblement mal, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je ne savais pas si c'était quelque chose de bien ou de mal. _  
_Je voulais juste te guérir._  
_Sa bouche dans mon cou, suçotant longuement ma peau me rendait nauséeuse. Mais je me disait que c'était pour toi. Alors je supportait. Je supportait ce sourire étranger, cette bouche, ces yeux, ces doigts qui me parcouraient._

_Le lendemain, ce médecin m'a donné les médicaments qui te sauvèrent, me disant, avec un clin d'œil appuyé, de revenir quand je voulais._  
_Je t'ai toujours tu ce que j'ai fait pour toi cette nuit-là. Mais je suis sûre que tu l'as deviné depuis bien longtemps._

_Le temps a reprit son court habituel. Sauf que, de temps à autre, il m'arrivait de m'enfuir de ta surveillance la nuit pour chercher un homme seul qui voulait bien de moi et mon corps avantageux en échange d'un peu d'or et de nourriture._

_Je sais que c'est bas de faire ce genre de choses. Mais nous étions tellement dans le besoin... Je voulais gagner plus d'argent pour que tu sois heureux, pour que tu vives mieux. Pour toi._

_Une fois, au crépuscule alors que je courrais les rues à la recherche d'un client potentiel, tu m'avais suivie. Et, alors que j'abordais un homme un peu ivre dans le but de me vendre, tu surgis brusquement, m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira plus loin. Mon client partit bientôt, un peu étonné sans doute._

_Ta voix, sourde de fureur._

-"Ranmao ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?"

_Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant. J'ai baissé les yeux._

-"Rien..."

_Tu m'as traitée de menteuse. Tu m'a serré dans tes bras, resserrant ma nuque à la briser._

-"Petite sœur... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses-là. Peu importe l'argent, tu sais... Si tes actes m'attristent, peu importe combien d'argent tu ramènes, je ne serais jamais heureux. Comprend-le."

_J'avais envie de pleurer. D'hurler ma douleur. Nous avions tout perdu toi et moi. Je voulais toucher ce bonheur que l'on me contait, petite. Je voulais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer du bout de mes doigts souillés._

_Tes yeux se sont ouverts, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Doucement, tu t'es un peu reculé avant de te pencher sur moi, posant tes lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, je n'ai pas bougé. _  
_C'était chaud... Me rappelant les jours heureux auprès de mes parents, de mes amis._

_J'ai doucement fermé mes yeux alors que les tiens s'ouvraient davantage. Je me suis raccroché à cette chaleur. Mes mains sont passées derrière ton cou. _

_C'était... Si brillant, lumineux. Comme une étincelle._  
_Une de ces étincelles qui m'a tout volé. Famille. Amis. **Pureté**._

_Mon premier baiser. J'esquivais toujours les lèvres des autres hommes, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, persuadée de préserver ma véritable innocence de cette façon._

_Mais j'étais alors à la fois triste et heureuse. Un peu honteuse aussi._

_Dis Lau... C'est quoi l'amour ? Est-ce ce que ma poitrine nourrit depuis tant de temps ? Est-ce un sentiment qui t'est dédié ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se destine à un autre ?_

_Cette nuit-là, dans la petite ruelle qui nous avait vu souffrir ces dernières années, nous avons mutuellement retirés les vêtements l'un de l'autre, naturellement en confiance._  
_Pas pour l'argent. Pas pour te sauver. Par pour vivre mieux._

_Juste parce mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, me poussaient vers toi. Et que tes iris noires que je voyais si bien m'hypnotisaient plus que jamais. Parce que nous le désirions vraiment._

_Le lendemain matin, après avoir longuement hésité, tu m'as dit :_

-"Ranmao... Soit prête à partir dans deux heures. Je me suis arrangé avec le propriétaire d'un bateau, il va nous faire passer en Angleterre."

_C'est ainsi que nous avons quittés la Chine. Cette Chine indomptable qui m'avait fait naître et qui pourtant m'avait rongée de l'intérieur peu à peu._

_Une fois arrivés en Europe, nous avons vécu dans les mêmes situations précaires que dans notre pays d'origine. Rien n'avait changé. Dormants avec les rats, fuyant le regard des autres. Taisant nos larmes, supportant l'horreur de cette Angleterre._

_Puis un rire clair a retentit, un jour que l'on n'espérait plus._

-"Hé vous ! Vous êtes chinois ? Ça vous intéresserais de travailler pour moi ? Vous charger d'action commerciales en Asie !"

_Nous avons relevé la tête._  
_C'était une femme. Je veux dire... 'Une vrai femme', pas une trainée comme moi. Quelqu'un de noble et respectable. De lumineux. Pas de souillé ou de dépéri._  
_Toute vêtue de rouge, cette couleur symbolisant l'espoir et le courage. Rajustant son chapeau écarlate sous ses cheveux de flammes, elle nous a tendu une main, souriante._

-"Venez !"

_Et nous sommes venus._

_Les années se sont encore écoulées. Bien trop vite sans doute. Désormais, notre vie est stable._

_Timidement, j'entrouvre un œil. Je me suis assoupie dans les bras de Lau, celui que j'appelle 'mon frère'._  
_Il me regarde. A sa façon, les yeux fermés._  
_Raclant ma gorge doucement, je me risque à demander de ma voix de murmures :_

-"Dis... C'est quoi... Une femme ?"

_Tu souris._

-"Quelque chose de très doux... Qui fait le bonheur d'un homme. Une sorte de papillon rare que l'on veut protéger. Un papillon fier qui vole de ses propres ailes malgré les embûches et les obstacles. Un papillon qui brille, vêtu de lumière. Qui mêle tous les sentiments possibles en lui."  
-"Humm..."

_Je demeure songeuse. Je fixe tes yeux._

-"Dis... C'est quoi... L'amour ?"

_Tu te penches sur moi, une main pendue à ma taille._

-"C'est poursuivre le rêve du papillon."

**_Alors je poursuivrais ton rêve tout comme tu poursuis le mien._**

**_

* * *

_**

Fin~

Un avis ? Une envie soudaine de balancer des tomates ? Je suis la pour ca~ xD

A bientôt ! J'espere...


End file.
